Before Everything, There Was Her
by rose.darling
Summary: Set before Naruto when Kakashi is 20 and all those who were dear to him are dead. All he wants is revenge, but he wasn't expecting to meet her on the way. Kakashi/Anko
1. Chapter 1

Funerals. He bitterly smiled. It seemed that he had developed a bad habit of attending them. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him. Usually they were his comrades. But from time to time someone dear to him passed away. The only trouble was that they were so few and died so fast. He always had Rin by his side when his father died, when Obito died, when sensei died. Funny, it was his turn to be by her side. With sorrow in his eyes he looked at her lifeless body in the coffin. He pursed his lips together. She looked so peaceful just as if she was sleeping. A white lily was between her hands.

"Rin…" he whispered as the lid was closed. He looked down. Usually he comforted her, silly girl always cried. Now he needed her to comfort him. A tear escaped his eye. He needed her to comfort him now. "Where are you?" he looked up at the sky as people passed by him leaving flowers on her grave.

"Kakashi," Gai gently patted his shoulder. He looked at his friend. "It's time."

Sighing, he went up and placed the one last flower on the grave. His brows furrowed. "Sorry, Obito. I failed to protect her." He looked up at the sky. "Rin, take care."

After the funeral, Gai dragged him to a restaurant. He had to eat something, but he wasn't hungry. Without her, food didn't taste the same, air didn't smell the same, and life didn't feel the same. He knew that she loved him and he also knew that he loved her, but he never told her. It was because of Obito or so he liked to think. He couldn't stain the memory of his regretted friend. Obito loved her more than he could ever hope to. Now they could be together. He would never admit that he had commitment issues.

"Come on, Kakashi, you have to eat. How else are you going to have enough strength next time we will compete against each other?" Gai forced a piece of meat to him. He bitterly smiled. "Shocking. It could be any of us tomorrow. We need to mature pretty fast to face these things."

He didn't reply. He just stared at the multitude of bowls on their table.

"As much as I would like her to be here again, she's not coming back. Life must go on. So please, Kakashi, eat."

He pushed away his hands. "No. I can't eat. I can't sleep. It was my fault she died! I should have protected her!"

"It's not your fault. She should have been more careful…"

"Don't you dare say anything about her! You don't know her! You don't know me!" he pushed away from the table.

"Kakashi!" Gai called.

He stomped out of the restaurant. Huffing, he made his way through the crowded streets. The day was shamelessly sunny for what had just happened. He wanted revenge. Because of her death, the mission was a failure. The three rogue ninja were still out there. They were ambushed. He tried to fight them away, but they caught him. He helplessly watched how they tortured her before killing her. He didn't kill them although he wanted to. He rushed Rin to the hospital, but it was too late for her.

He kicked the door to his apartment open. Crawling up to his bed, he numbly dropped onto the sheets and tried to sleep. He couldn't. He was disgusted with himself. Rin's cries filled the room every time he tossed and turned.

Three days passed that way. Three days he did not eat. Three days his sleep was haunted by nightmares. Three days all he could hear was her scream, her laughter, he whispers. Three days he saw only her eyes. He wanted to get out there and kill everything that ever was happy and pure. He wanted revenge. He looked as his reflection in the mirror.

He frowned. He hated himself. He punched the mirror.

"AH!" he pulled away his bleeding fist. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't enough. He had to get back out there, hunt them down, and kill them all.

After carelessly bandaging his knuckles, he put on his ANBU uniform and set off to the Hokage tower. If anything, he was going to gain permission to retake the mission. He was going to avenge Rin's death.

Hiruzen Sarutobi knew that he shouldn't have left the warmness of his bed that morning. Ever since the first hours he had a terrible headache and Anko Mitrashi's loud cry didn't help. This kid was so aggravating indeed.

"Why?!" she slapped her hands against his desk.

"It's not time, yet," he rubbed his temples.

"Then when is time? I want to go on a real ANBU mission, not these shitty trips you keep giving me!" she narrowed her eyes at him.

For a seventeen year old she did have character and a mouth to match it. Anko was very dear to him, but he was not sure about allowing her on an S rank mission. He feared that the cursed seal might activate. He didn't want to lose her. And of course, no other sane ninja would go on a mission with her.

"Soon, I promise," he softly said.

"That's what you always say!" she started nervously pacing around the office. "I'm not handicapped! I'm ready for it! Just bring it on!" she shouted.

"Oh, God…" he rested his forehead on the table. "Whatever am I going to do with her…" he whispered. His head snapped up when he heard a knock at the door. He smiled-salvation. "Kakashi…"

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, come in. What can I do for you?"

"Allow me to get straight to the point, Hokage-sama," Kakashi walked up to him.

"Please do."

"My former mission was a failure as you are probably well aware of the sad conjuncture I was put in during it. In short, I would like to retake my mission."

"Retake your mission?" he looked at the report. He pursed his lips together. The three rogue ninja were a danger to the others. Sooner or later he would have been forced to send someone else after them. He was not sure if Kakashi was the right person now that he seemed a tad emotionally involved. "There are other important missions that require your skill."

"I would rather take this one," he coolly said. "I don't like leaving missions unfinished."

The Hokage studied his expression. There was no trace of desperation or stubbornness.

"It is unfinished business," he added.

He sighed. "Fine, you get the mission."

"HEY!" Anko jumped. "Last time I checked I wasn't invisible and I've been pleading you for days now, and this guy waltzes in here and wham-bam gets a mission. What's up with that?!"

"Anko…" the Hokage started thinking of what to say.

"Seriously, who do you think you are?" she yelled at Kakashi.

"A far more skilled ninja than you could ever hope to be," Kakashi coldly said.

"Why you-"she wanted to continue.

"Fine, Anko, you go on this mission with Kakashi," the Hokage tiredly said.

"What?!" she yelled. "I'm not going anywhere with this arrogant bastard! I work well by myself!"

"Same here. Hokage, I really want to finish this mission and this…" he looked at her. "She'll just get in the way."

"No, this is a prefect way for you two to learn to work as a team," the Hokage said.

"But…"

"But!"

"Enough. Either you go together or no mission at all," he finally said.

They glared at each other.

"See, you two are already getting along," he smiled.

"Like hell," she spat.

"Hm…" he was annoyed.

"Now off you go. I have more important things to do than listen to two hormonal and hot blooded teenagers," he shooed them away.

They quietly walked out of the office.

"Just to set things clear, I'm only accepting you because I really want this mission," Kakashi said as soon as they left.

"Don't think I'm a big fan of yours…what's your name?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't know my name?" he was taken aback.

"No?" he shrugged. "Why would I remember a bastard's name like you?"

"Well, learn now that you have in front of the well known Hatake Kakashi. First in his class, turned ANBU captain at the age of fourteen," he ceremoniously said.

He yawned. "Are you done yet? Because all I see in front of me is a frustrated humorless guy with a serious ego problem," she lied. Of course she knew who he was.

"And might I know who you are?" he crossed his hands.

"My name is, but of minor importance. You will learn it when I will become worthy of it," she said.

"Whatever," he said. "Tomorrow, seven sharp, Konoha gates. Don't be late," he twirled on his heels.

"I'll show you, Hatake Kakashi," Anko smirked. "Just wait and see what I got."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Kakashi went to the stone monument. He went there almost every day.

"I shall not disappoint you, Rin."

* * *

**Kakashi and Anko are simply awsome and there aren't many good fics of them out there. I hope this one will be okay and that you will like it. I'll make longer chapters. Please review or...I don't know, give me a sign. Thanks a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kakashi!" the ninja twitched when he heard his named.

"Gai…" he sighed.

"Hey, how're you?" the latter asked. "Where're you coming from?"

"Hokage Tower," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh?" Gai raised his thick eyebrows. "How come?"

"Mission," he impassively said.

"So soon?" Gai was taken aback; his eyes widening even more if that was possible.

Kakashi blankly stared at him.

"Okay…" he widely smiled. "What's it about?"

"A previous mission of mine," he replied.

"Kakashi…" Gai softly said. "That's not a one man mission."

"I know," he growled. He was getting annoyed with telling him all the details.

"Ah, so you are teamed up with someone!"

"Hm."

Suddenly, Gai's stomach growled. "Wow, I'm hungry. I've been working out all day. Wanna go grab a bite to eat?My treat!" he proudly grinned.

"Hm," he nodded.

Ten minutes later, they were face to face in one of Konoha's best restaurants. In front of them was a multitude of dishes and bowls.

"Behold Konoha's best food!" Gai ceremoniously said.

Kakashi took a bowl of rice and started eating.

Gai sweat dropped. "Only rice…"

Kakashi didn't reply, but then again he wasn't the talkative type. Gai shrugged and started eating.

"So tell me who is the sad, I mean happy ninja you were teamed up with?" he asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gai was outraged.

"I don't know her name," he said playing with his chopsticks.

"Oh, so it's one of our lovely kunoichis. Well that shouldn't be hard since I know most of the ones who graduated around the time we graduated. Describe the fair lady."

Kakashi grimaced. "I don't know."

"Height?" Gai asked.

"Tall, I guess."

"Weight?"

"Oh, she's slim."

"Hm…that doesn't help much," he tapped his lips. "Eye colour?"

"I didn't look at that!" Kakashi raised his eyebrow in disgust.

"Hair colour, then?" Gai's eyebrows furrowed.

"Light purple, I think," he impassively said.

"Light purple....light purple," Gai brainstormed. He paused. "Spiky?"

"What?" Kakashi narrowed his eyebrow.

"Spiky light purple hair?" Gai asked.

"Yeah," he placed his empty bowl aside.

"Does she by any chance have a strange mark on her jugular?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't see," he frowned at the idiotic question. "I don't bother with stuff like that!"

"Okay, then," Gai carefully continued. "Could you describe her as quiet?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I can describe her as anything, but quiet."

"So you consider her rather…loud?"

"Hm."

Gai gulped. "If I'm not mistaken, but I hope I am, you have been assigned to a mission with Mitrashi Anko!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that a food's name?"

"No, my friend," Gai shook his head. "It's Konoha's craziest ninja's name."

"Hm."

"Oh, boy, are you in for a ride. That girl's a complete nutcase," Gai shook. "She may be pretty, but hell, once she opens her mouth…"

Kakashi's eyebrow furrowed. If that was the case, then she might compromise his mission.

"You know," Gai whispered. "She used to be Orochimaru's student."

Kakashi carefully eyed him.

"I think that's why she's…" he gestured. "That way."

"Hm. Since she's Orochimaru's apprentice she should be somewhat strong," he rubbed his chin.

"Oh, I guess she is. But, I tell you, she's a ticking bomb. Going with her, it's like a suicide mission," he cringed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I think you're overdramatizing."

"Say you kill you enemies. You'll surely end up killing each other in the end," Gai chuckled.

"Hm," he quietly got up.

"Kakashi!" he heard Gai call.

He looked at him.

"Maybe she'll show a thing or two on how to live your life," he ginned.

And with that he left. He shoved his hands in his pockets. He doubted that anyone could change him. He was too scarred. He was determined to arrive earlier the next day, just to prove her how distracted she was. Maybe he could just leave without her. He could say that she didn't show up.

And he was right. There was no sight of her as he reached Konoha's main gates. The village seemed deserted. All its inhabitants were fast asleep. Before leaving, he turned and looked one more time at the monument where his sensei's smiling face was carved. He did not know when he will return. He stopped by the black stone monument before leaving to pay his last respects.

"Hey, you're late!" an annoying high pitched voice blasted in his years.

Twitching, he twirled on his heels only to be nose to nose with Anko who was hanging upside down by the gate.

"Took you long to notice me," she angrily continued.

"Hm," he stepped back disturbed by her closeness. "How long have you been there?"

She jumped and was now face to face with him. "A while."

He checked with his watch. "It's not even seven."

"I'm always early," she stressed each word.

"Hm," he took off.

"Hey!" she ran after him. His legs were a bit too long to match hers. "So where are we going?"

He didn't look at her.

"I'm talking to you!" she jumped in front of him. He sidestepped her. She didn't allow him. "What's wrong with you?"

"You are annoying," he poked her on the forehead and continued to walk.

"Hey," she gave him a kick in the back.

He fell. She did have some strength in those short legs of hers. He got up rubbing his back.

"I do not care if you are Kakashi fucking Hatake. I was assigned on this mission too. I want to do this mission too, so unless you're going to cooperate or I'm going to break your bones. One by one," she growled.

He yawned. "Are you done, yet? God, you're annoying. Never, not even in your wildest dreams ever imagine that I will take orders from someone like you," he coldly said.

"I'm not aiming for that. I'm talking about teamwork," she stressed the last word. "Familiar much?"

He looked at her. "You want teamwork? Fine. Stay out of the way."

She jumped him, crushing him against the ground.

"What are you doing?" he yelled trying to push her weight off him.

"Someone has got to knock some sense in that dense brain of yours. We could do it my way or the hard way!" she gripped his wrists.

He stared at her. She glared at him. They were quiet for several moments trying to catch their breaths. He leaned his head back.

"What do you want?" he asked. "No, really, what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?"

"Acknowledgement," she quietly said looking at her reflection in her nails. "And trust. The trust I was once offered. I want it back. Because I know I'm worth it," she got off him.

"I may be no saint. I might as well be the devil. But I'd rather be something than nothing," she continued. "Hallow. I'll never be that."

"You speak as if you know me…" he growled. "Act as if you do..."

"Then prove me wrong," she grinned. "I dare you."

"Hm," he started walking. "Okay," he cleared his voice. "We're going to a village not far away from here where I last fought them."

She grinned. "Very well then."

* * *

**And so the journey began. yay! Your reviews were great! I hope I won't disappoint!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he fled from branch to branch. Something was troubling him. It could be the fact that he had a certain reservation towards this mission. At the beginning he was very determined, but as he got closer to the rogue ninjas, he started to lose confidence in himself. He heard another tree branch break. He rolled his eye to his left side. Or it could be the obnoxious little monkey by his side. The way she jumped and clung to the branches reminded him of anything else, but a girl. He started regretting he didn't hit her hours ago. He did have his policy on girls, but like he though- she couldn't possibly be considered a girl. Another branch broke. He clenched his teeth. His eye ran over her. She scornfully looked at him.

"What are you staring at?" she asked as she hung by her hands on a branch.

"Hm…" he sped up.

"Perhaps you don't know, but I'm a really outgoing person," she coughed. "Very few things upset me. Being ignored is one of them. So could you tell me why are you staring?" she stressed each word.

"I wouldn't be staring if you acted properly!" he snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her hand was on a branch while her feet were propped against the tree.

"A girl is not supposed to monkey around like that," he sighed.

She frowned. He sped up.

"Well, how would you know that since you're not a girl?" she continued.

"Hm," she was really getting on his nerves, but then again he was a fool for bothering.

"What's that for an answer? Do you have speaking problems? Because all you do is grunt and grumble. Is that what you call communication?" she asked.

He restrained himself from shutting her up both verbally and physically and sped up until he got to a clearing. He calmly waited for her to reach.

"It's not very polite to leave a person talking by herself," she said.

"You are so annoying," he growled. "Do you ever shut up?" he lowered his pace and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was maybe a bit tired.

"Do you ever speak?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I don't speak for the sake of it! I only speak if I have something to say," he looked away.

"If nobody spoke unless they had something to say, the human race would soon lose the gift to speak," she said.

"That's kind of a long phrase for you, don't you think?" was he being sarcastic?

"You…" she growled and wanted to launch a punch at him. He stopped her midway and gave her a poke on the forehead. She wasn't pleased. At all. "I'm going to get you for this!"

"What does it take for you to shut up?" he snapped. "God, if only you were a boy…"

"If I were a boy, what?" she smirked.

"I would have shut you up long ago," he growled.

"Why don't you shut me up now?" she came up to him.

"I have a policy. I don't hit girls," he started walking.

"You don't hit girls or you don't hit on girls?" she smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," she scratched the back of her head. "I'm just saying…"

"What?"

She whistled. He stopped and looked at her walk ahead of him. Upon realizing that he just offended him he ran after her.

"Hey!" he cried.

She stuck her tongue at him and sped up through the trees. His patience was pushed to its limits. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her. She was already waiting for him in a crouching position. He launched at her. She tripped him. He fell to the ground.

"You let your emotions get to you," she pushed him down propping the tip of her kunai to his neck after giving it a swift lick.

Bringing his knee to his chest he pushed her off him. She flipped in midair and landed behind him.

"And you are underestimating you opponent," she studied her nails.

"I had enough of you," he fiercely growled before tackling her to the ground. They stumbled down, rolling down the hill.

Finally they stopped.

"Ouch!" she cried under him.

"Got you…" he growled tugging on her fishnet blouse.

She scornfully looked at him from where she laid under his weight. They glared at each other for several moments until he acknowledged where they were. He looked at the serene scenery around them. Tall healthy green grass, perfumed flowers, bird's twitter and the smooth minty forest breeze. He dropped her blouse and got off her. He advanced in the small opening. She turned on her stomach and watched him. He sniffed the air. It was tainted with blood.

"Kakashi…" he heard a meek sound behind him.

He felt his fists clench. He could remember it all. He remembered jumping in front of Rin pushing her away from the two ninjas trying to attack her. He thought them while she tried to defend herself against the other. Finally he understood that all the energy he had lost was consumed on an illusion. He was getting ready to reveal his Sharingan, but he was taken down and forced to watch as they tortured her to death.

"Kakashi!" she had cried several times. "Kakashi!"

He couldn't take it. Blood splashed everywhere. All her vital organs were wounded at least once. He managed to free himself and chase them away. But he had to rescue Rin. When he came back, she was trying to heal herself. On the surface it looked as if she didn't even sweat.

"Rin!" he jumped by her side. "Rin, you're alright, Rin!" he cried.

"Kakashi…" she said in a weak voice and fell in his arms.

"What's wrong, Rin? Come on, you have to heal yourself!" he nudged her.

"I can't…it's too much," she coughed blood.

"Do you need my help? Can I do anything? Lend you my chakra? Anything?"

"I… I need to rest…"she tried closing her eyes.

"No, Rin, stay with me!" he got up. "Don't close your eyes!" he raced back. "Rin!"

He could feel a tear escape his eye.

"Rin…" he muttered.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" a foreign voice interrupted his chain of memories.

He turned to see a tensed Anko. She looked alarmed staring him from under her fringe.

"We're here," he said tasting the air.

"So this is where you last fought them?" she started to carefully look around.

"Yeah," he crouched and started feeling the ground. It was dipped in blood.

"There's nothing," she ran a finger over a patch of earth. Not even one trace.

"Can't you see it?" he looked at her.

"See what?" she frowned.

"It's soaked in blood. Can't you smell it?"

She sniffed. "No, I can't. Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure!" he snapped.

She advanced towards the forest ahead. She touched several tree trunks. They were not altered at all.

"Kakashi, there's nothing here," she sadly said.

"Of course there is, you ignorant," he growled.

She stared at him. He angrily preformed his hand signs and summoned his pack of dogs.

"Yo, Kakashi," the little brown furred dog said as he looked at the ninja.

"Pakkun, I need you and your dogs to trace this place of any signs of other human presences except mine," he asked.

"Jeez, not even a 'please'," he peered over his shoulder. "Who's that?"

"That's…" he looked at Anko. "My teammate."

"Ah, I see. Come on, boys! Use those noses!" he ran off.

Anko pursed her lips together as she came by Kakashi's side. She knew well they wouldn't find anything since she didn't sense anything. But she hoped they would. For the sake of the mission, of course. Kakashi's sanity was vital for the mission as well, wasn't it?

He saw the funny troupe come back. Pakkun had a cold stare.

"Well?" Kakashi bit his thumb.

"I'm sorry, but we found nothing. No one was here in a while. It's impossible for me to trackback like this," he reported.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "It's here. The signs. Can't you see them?"

"No," Pakkun continued.

Anko frowned at the little dog.

"Its okay, Kakashi," she patted his shoulder. "It's just a memory."

"What do you know?" he slapped her hand away. He nervously paced around the clearing. "Thank you, Pakkun," he finally said.

"Anytime. Good luck with you mission," the dog replied getting ready to leave. "And, you, look after him, okay?" he looked at Anko.

"M-me?" she pointed at her.

They left.

"Start gathering wood," he heard Kakashi's husky voice. "We're setting camp here."

"But there's a village twenty minutes away from here!" she protested.

"I said we're setting camp here," he coolly said.

She bit her tongue as she looked at him test the ground.

"You are one sad bastard…." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**Wow,you're reviews were just great. And I wish I could make longer chapters, but I'm so caught up in so many projects and then there's school. I need a vacation...Anyway, please, continued reviewing if you still like.**


	4. Chapter 4

"And they say I'm the crazy one," Anko angrily got in her sleeping bag. She turned on her left side to look at Kakashi. He was resting on his elbows warming his feet up at the fire. "Why don't you put something on you? It's cold."

"It's chilly so shut up unless you want to catch a cold and mess up this mission," he said gazing at the stars.

"And you of all people are telling me that. We lost a day because of you. Because you wanted to stay here where there's obviously nothing instead of advancing and actually getting the chance to rest our back on a bed."

"It's only the first day and you're already complaining…"

"Stop pretending that it's my fault! Can't you see that you're sabotaging yourself?!" she cried.

He narrowed his eye. "You know nothing. Go to sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow."

She turned on her side muttering to herself. "Go to sleep…crazy bastard."

In less than an hour she finally fell asleep. The fire snapped at his feet. He looked around him. Stupid. There was nothing there, just his imagination. It was good that he was only with Anko. Nobody would believe her if she were to tell anyone. She turned in the sleeping bag facing him. Her face was so peaceful; there were no wrinkles on her small forehead. She looked more like a child than ever. He found himself smiling at irony of it. She was nothing like when she was when she was when awake. She was nothing like Rin. She was loud and wild and impulsive and crazy. She was unlike anything he encountered before in a girl. He decided he shouldn't discriminate, but it wasn't like he was going to start comparing her to Gai. He sighed. Somehow, he didn't know why, but he felt that she won't say a word about today. The sky was filled with stars. The crickets were singing. The wind soundly blew. Had it not been for the gruesome crime committed there, the place could have been mistaken for a patch of heaven. But he knew better than that. He knew he needed to rest for tomorrow; for Rin.

Anko had never slept soundlessly. Part of that was due to the fact that she often had strange dreams or even nightmares. I really full subconscious she often thought. She wasn't expecting him to be the same. She got up as soon as she heard his gasps. She looked around her. Nobody was attacking them. Still, Kakashi was fighting someone.

"No, no…" she heard. "No…"

He was fighting himself and obviously wasn't wining. She carefully went up to him and gently shook him. "Hey…Hey…"

He turned almost hitting her.

She caught his hands in her. "Kakashi!" she cried.

Brusquely, he got up. Sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"It's okay," she said not letting go of his hands. "It was just a nightmare."

"Anko…" he gulped taking in everything around him.

She softly looked at him. He looked at her. He pulled his hands away and lay back down.

"Go back to sleep," he said turning his back at her.

She didn't complain. She returned in her sleeping bag. The fire was almost gone. She shivered. She couldn't go back to sleep. She gazed at the stars.

"Are you sleeping?" she asked.

No answer came from him.

"It's okay if you have nightmares. I understand. I often have them," she continued. "I usually don't remember them clearly in the morning, but I never forget. Now I don't have them so often."

He didn't move.

"You have them because you have a full subconscious. Don't get intimidated."

"I am not intimidated. Now shut up and go back to sleep," he finally said.

"Are you always so moody?" she asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not really. You are funny when you act like that," she grinned.

He didn't reply to that.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Go to the village and gather clues to where they head. I wounded one of them pretty badly. I think they stayed at an inn."

"Okay," she said.

"Hey, Anko…" he wanted to say.

"What?"

"Nothing. Good night."

"I will," she peacefully said.

"What?"

"If you ever get agitated in your sleep. I will wake you up."

"No, I don't-"he wanted to say.

"It's okay. No one was there to wake me up," she said.

"Hm…" he grumbled.

The next morning, it took Kakashi a considerable five minutes to realize that he really was awake and that his sleeping bag was really in Anko's direction and that their fingers really were intertwined. He gently tried to break away from her grip. The situation was embarrassing as it was. There was no need for her to wake up. He decided it was wise for him to take a bath in the river not too far away and start breakfast after. It bothered him that he couldn't remember how he got there in the first place. All he could remember of the previous night was Rin all over again. When he came back she was still sleeping.

"Hey," he gently poked her. She turned. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," she gave her a nudge.

"Hm…What…?" she got up in a sitting position and rubbed her eyes.

"It's time to wake up," he said as he put out the fire. "Here's some breakfast," he threw her a little box. "You bragged that you were always early and stuff."

"Hey, I really am," she opened the little box and started eating. "But I didn't sleep well last night because someone had nightmares all the time. You're such a baby," she tiredly said.

"Hm…Well, hurry up and eat so that we can finally get a move on," he said as he started gathering camp.

Muttering to herself, she helped pick up everything. Twenty minutes later, they were running down the field getting closer to the small village. As soon as they saw the gates they stopped.

"Listen," he started. "You go from hostel to hostel and ask for a group of three men. One of them got injured. They must've stopped somewhere," he said.

"What if they're not here?" she narrowed her eyes.

"They will be," he coldly said before leaving her.

And just as she had feared, none of the seven hostels she went in to had ever encountered three men with one of them being injured. She was tired and irritated. Maybe Kakashi had better luck. But firstly she needed to find him. They never settled a meeting point. That was worrying. Just as she feared he was probably going crazy. Finally she saw him waiting for her in the shadows. He had a troubled look on his face, dragging outlines in the ground under him. She jumped on the rooftop of one building and then onto the tree in front of him.

"Found anything?" she asked.

"No. You jinxed it," he replied. Was he trying to be funny?

"What now?" she asked.

"There is one more place near the outskirts of this little village. That's the last place they could have gone to," he said.

"Makes sense," she jumped out of the tree and caught up with him "If they were trying to keep a low profile."

"I guess they were," he said as they kept going further ahead. "That's the one," he pointed to a cabin a few yards away."

"Race you there!" she cried before she started running ahead.

He sighed. Why wasn't he surprised? He was anxious to find information on the rogue ninjas, but his pessimistic side was getting the best of him. He feared disappointment. He was getting ready to pass the doorway when Anko came rushing back knocking against him.

"Kakashi!" she yelled looking up at him; they're faces alarmingly close.

"W-what?" he said distracted by their closeness.

"I found something," she continued. "Come! Come!" she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along the hallway to the reception desk.

"I can walk by myself!" he roughly pulled his hand away.

She scolded at him. "I was just trying to help."

"Learn to discipline yourself," he growled and walked ahead.

She looked after him. At least he wasn't that haunted man from earlier.

"So you say that three men came here?" she heard him speak to the lady at the desk.

"Yes and they rested here for almost a week. One of them seemed badly injured."

"Did they go out often?"

"Not really. They never left together. Only one of them left. He was a talkative fellow. We used to chat before he went back to his room."

"Did he give you any indications about where he was heading?"

"I can't recall…"

"It's important, Mrs." He pleaded.

"Why?"

"Those three were dangerous rogue ninjas. They slaughtered many innocent people. I was assigned to hunt them down. So please…if you could remember…?"

"I… I think they said something about their home village in the mountains…" she rubbed her temples.

"Thank you," he said.

"What now?" she carelessly asked looking down at their sandals.

"We rest here tonight and starting from tomorrow we're travelling north towards the mountains inspecting every single patch of land. Got that?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she nodded.

"Good then. You should rest for a while because many sleepless nights are in for you and I don't think the accommodations will be as luxurious as here."

"I'm ready for everything and anything," she said.

He raised his eyebrow. "I'm going to book us rooms."

"Kakashi!" she called.

"Yes?"

"Is she worth it?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Your friend. She's dead still you're not letting go. Is she worth it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because to me she is nothing. I need some motivation. Is she worth it?"

"Every heartbeat of it," he darkly said before leaving.

Sighing she looked down at her sandals. A tear fell on the floor between them.

* * *

Gah one lousy update in such a while! I'm really sorry but I had finals.


	5. Chapter 5

"Meh..." Kakashi growled as his kunai sharpener slipped from his grasp and almost cut him. Gathering his gear and cleaning his hands he decided it was enough for a while at least.

He tried resting and lay on the mat. He tried closing his eyes. He didn't want to fall asleep. He wouldn't like to embarass himself in front of Anko like last time. He tried thinking of good things; things that made him happy. He tried the old psychological trick: remembering his childhood. He remembered the smell of freshly baked rice cakes and the colours of the leaves on the strees he usually trained by. He tried remembering the chirp of little birds. He squeezed his eyes. No. All he could hear was the shower running next to him. That annoying Anko, he thought. It was almost an hour since she locked herself in there. He'll sure lecture her when she gets out. Just wait. His eyes opened. The water stopped. He got up in a sitting position. He didn't know why, but he was considerably nervous now. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to keep a low profile and pretend to be siblings.

The doors of the bathroom opened. He looked at her. She was in the doorway fixing her hair in chopsticks. She was draped in a silk white sleeping gown with a dragon imprinted on it. It was large around her shoulders. She smelled of freshly cut bamboo. When the steam disappeared she closed the doors and went to sit on the mat in front of his. His eyes fell on the unusual mark on her neck.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked confused. "Where?"

"There...on your left side," he said.

She laughed. "That's my ANBU tattoo, silly," she pulled the sleeve of her gown even lower to show him. "Just like yours."

He looked away. "No, I didn't mean that..."

"Then what?"

"That mark on your neck," he curtly said.

"Oh, that," she covered it with her hand. "That's the curse seal mark."

He gulped. "Curse seal..."

"Yeah..." she rested her head on the mat. "Please, blow the candle off."

"Are you sleepy?" he asked her raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, I am," he felt her turn.

"Fine, then," he blew it away. The room was drowned in utter silence and darkness. He placed his hands under his head. "Does it hurt?"

"When it is being taunted with. When they tried removing it..." she gulped. "It never goes away."

"Did it ever...you know...activate?" he asked after hesitating.

"No, never. Why are you so interested?" she asked getting more and more annoyed.

"I must know in order to prevent unwanted events on this mission," he answered.

"You needn't to be worried about that. It won't activate."

"How do you know?"

"It never does. I'm the only person...that has it and I don't know how it works. Orochimaru left me like that. He didn't tell me anything about it. It hurt like hell at the beginning and even more when they tried eliminating it. Nights after...everything, I think it created an illusion of pain."

"You were traumatized..." it wasn't a question.

"Scared. I was scared."

"Are you scared now?"

She didn't reply. Silence braided the room. The atmosphere became heavy. He knew she was still wide awake. He could feel it in her breathing. He shrugged. Why was he even paying attention to her.

"I am," she replied in a hoarse voice. "I'm not scared about what I've become or what I will become. I'm scared that I might hurt my loved ones. I'm scared that they won't understand or accept me anymore..."

He sighed. He could feel her sob. He hated himself whenever he made some girl cry. He always made Rin cry.

"You'll do fine," he tried saying. She stopped. He heavily breathed. It fascinated him that he had the courage to tell her what he couldn't tell Rin. He felt like apologising all over again.

Anko softly watched him in the darkness as he tossed and turned on his mat. "Rin! Rin!" he'd histerically call. She tried poking him, she tried shaking him, but he seemed to be caught up. That was when his hand met her hand fastened around it. "Rin..." he peacefully said. She smiled again and allowed him to hold on to it until he managed to calm down.

It was little after dawn when Kakashi finally woke up. Upon rubbing his eye, he saw that Anko was no longer sleeping in the other end of the room. Her mat was neatly folded as if it had been untouched. Stretching his hands he got up and walked towards the window. There she was, facing the main road on a tree branch while dangling her feet under. He could see was the scruf of her head and her spiky purple hair.

"Ready to go?" he asked her as soon as he reached the treet.

She jumped. "Oh, so Sleeping Beauty finally woke up," she mocked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Whenever you are."

It was like a race against time. The idea was for them to reach the Northen village as soon as possible. He expected her to stop in her tracks, complain, nag, ask for at least one break, but she didn't. She just kept going on with her eyes narrowed at the view. He wondered if she even breathed; if she even thought. Probably that was her trick. She refused to think. She was turning out to be one heck of a ninja and he didn't know how pleased he was by that. He stopped. She stopped as well. He pulled her by the shoulder down at the shelter of some bushes.

"Hey, I sensed them too," she hissed brushing his hand away.

"Can you tell how many?" he asked.

"Not too many. The chakra energy is low. Three, maximum four."

"Yeah, I think so too," he said.

"You can be sure about that!" she added.

He was taken aback by her knowledge. He felt a bit awkward revealing his Sharingan in front of her. She waited.

"Three," he concluded. "Remember my saying that I will do anything to get to those murderers? Even kill anything?"

"You didn't say that, but you probably implied it," she carelessly said.

"Fine," he said annoyed by her idifference. "Now, when we meet these guys, I want you two show no mercy if they don't come clean."

She stared at him.

"Your answer?"

"I obey your orders," she curtly said.

"Fine. Come on."

They quietly sneaked until they managed to ambush them.

"Well, what do we have here?" one of them men sickly smiled. "Oh, Konoha ninjas. Lovely."

His friends laughed. "How old do you think they are?"

"By the way they look they can't be too old and is that a girl or am I wrong?" he continued mocking them. His face became more serious when he saw that both Anko and Kakashi didn't move from their combat position. "Now, how about you two kids run along and buy some ice-cream and let us real ninjas get on going?"

No reaction. He tried stepping ahead. Kakashi planted himself in front of him. "Real ninjas do not terrorize weaker villages," he coldly said. "Now, are we going to this the hard way?"

"Didn't you mean the easy way?" the older ninja sneered.

"No, I mean do you want to do this the hard way or my way?" he immediately jumped back drawing several kunais ready to dodge the ones sent by his opponent. "I guess not."

Anko stared at him in awe. Her blood was boiling inside and she could barely maintain her cool and not jump into the battle. He looked pretty badass back there but she wasn't going to start admiring him. Kakashi dodged each and every fist sent by his opponent using both his hands and legs. Well, not just yet she smirked engaging in battle.

He was growing tired as his second opponent was pushing him to the ground. He looked to his right where his former opponent was laying lifeless. He clenched his teeth and tried looking after Anko. He saw her, or what was supposed to be her. She reminded him of some sort of feline. She always went for the neck of her opponent if she wasn't using ninjutsu. She seemed wild as if she thirsted for battle. That made him shiver a bit. He turned back to his opponent. He pushed him off him and tried throwing shurikens at him. He tried gaining energy to preform a fire jutsu, but his opponent outran him. They both crushed agains the ground, his back gaining several scratches; his clothes being torn out.

"Guess it didn't turn out to be your way after all," he smirked and he was getting ready to deliver a fatal wound, Anko stepped in pushed him to the ground. "You?!"

"Yeah, me," she yelled thrusting her kunai in his body several times. Blood splashed all over.

Her other opponent was dead. "Anko!" he yelled and pulled her away; his arms tightly wrapping around her shoulders. "He's dead."

After she stopped shaking, she wiped the blood smeared over her face with the back of her sleeve. She was soaked in blood. "Right, let's go. But, firstly," she checked the coat of her first opponent and revealed a map. "This should be of some help," she threw it to him.

He evolved the map and there is was: the trail to the hidden village.

" I saw it while we were fighting," she said.

"Good job. I see that there's a lake somewhere close. We need to go and bathe," he added.

She looked at him. "These men were willing to take or lives today with no regret. I would much rather we reached a village before anything. Who knows how many people they already killed."

"Anko," he called.

She turned. He couldn't say anything and she understood.

* * *

Ah, yet another chapter. Probably the longest. Had some issues with the fighting part. I hope you're still there, aren't you?


	6. Chapter 6

After the fight, they quietly left for the next village following the map that Anko had found. They needed to let it dry since it was soaked in blood. Kakashi snorted. She could have at least been more carefull with it. He side-glanced at her. Her body seemed numb as her feet kept on going. Her eyes were wide open and empty. Something strange was going on with her. She wasn't her usual self. Not that it bothered him. He couldn't care less, but it was about the mission. It was about Rin.

"Hey, are you fine?" he coolly asked without looking at her.

"Yes," her answer came out loud and clear.

He checked out her outfit. There was a huge blood spot on her torso. The sleeves of her trench coat were also bloody and her fish-net blouse was shread to pieces. Rin would have made a tragedy of it by now, but she didn't even look twice at how she was. His eyes remained locked on her chest that was going up and down with leveled breaths of air. He bit his lower lip and looked away. They needed to stop. They needed to wash.

"I understand your concern about the other villagers," he cleared his voice. "But we'll scare them to death if we enter the village like this."

"What do you suggest?" she asked.

"If this map is correct, and by the looks of it so far it is, there should be a river somewhere close by," he showed her on the map. "I'd say fifteen minutes away. Let's stop there and wash and fill our water bottles. Then we can go to the village."

"It won't affect our schedule, will it?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "What with these rogue ninjas we can't keep a schedule. You never know what might come up."

She stared at him.

"No, it won't," he said in an annoyed voice. "What is up with you?"

"What?" she asked.

"This silent treatment you're giving me. Please, tell me if there's something wrong, if you're wounded, if you need anything!"

"You asked me to keep quiet," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know! But you're creeping me out right now!" he yelled.

She smirked. "And I thought I had issues," she continued to walk.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" he cried.

"Oh, nothing, scaredy cat," she stuck out her tongue at him and fled in the direction of the river.

Kakashi rolled his eye. At least she seemed to be back to normal; racing ahead like crazy and losing precious energy. She was more misunderstood than he was, that was for sure. It annoyed him that he wanted to figure her out so badly. He kept telling himself he was doing this for Rin, but Anko was seemingly beginning to be more and more interesting than any mission. When he heard the sound of water splashing, he decided to quicken his pace. He failed to notice a set of blood smeared clothes hanging in a tree. He stumbled on his feet when he saw that he might run in on an undressed Anko. His eyes remained glued to her creamy white shoulders as the blood trickled down to her lower back. It was as if she was trying to wash away the stains from an innocent body. She splashed water on her face. It was so refreshing. He discreetly walked away and rested under the shadow of a tree.

He bit his lower lip trying to ignore the heat that took hold over his body. Never had he felt this kind of thing towards Rin. He had to admit that he had a certain curiosity in seeing Anko's naked body. He never imagined Rin that way. His love for her was more idealistic. And for Anko he felt...curiousness and a twisted desire to run his dry fingers over her small body. He shuddered. He needed to snap out of it for the sake of the mission of course.

"Finally, you got here, you lazy bum," he heard her playfull voice.

He jumped to his feet. She had that mean smirk of hers. He ignored it.

"Why on earth are you wearing your ANBU uniform?" he asked. "Aren't we supposed to be keeping a low profile? What are they teaching you kids in school today?"

"First off," she came closer. "I'm not a kid. Get a pair of glasses if you see a kid standing in front of you." He looked away. "And secooond," she tugged onto the vocals. "I have no other clothes. Other than civilian that are not quite adequate for fighting."

"Oh, great," he scoffed.

"Well," she looked away. "I already think that the villages we're heading towards to have already been pillaged. Moreover," she took the map. "I think we just saved a village by taking down those ninjas," she showed him.

"So, what you're saying is that-" he said.

"That we're strolling up on graveyard lane? Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying," she nodded.

"Then going North doesn't make sense!" he snapped.

"It does, because that's where the main hideout is," she looked at him.

"I'm not sure," he rubbed his chin.

"Then we'll just have to reach the next village for you to convince yourself," she said crossing her legs and neatly folding her hands over them. "Now, why don't you go wash up?"

He continued to stare at the ground with his hands resting on his hips.

"Anytime soon?" her voice echoed in his mind.

"Hmph," he stalked off.

She tiredly looked after him. She propped her head against the tree. Squeezing her eyes she remembered how scared she was when he saw him pined to the ground. She was afraid of being alone again. She was scared of seeing her comrades die before her again. That was why she was willing to give her own life to save his. It was not an unfamiliar feeling to her. She saw her sensei to it time and time again. She sighed looking at the sky. She must stop thinking like this and try concentrating on herself.

She was studying the map when he came back. His hair was drenching with water and cold drops were trickling down his craved muscles. She had do make an effort not to gawk at me. She pushed back, banging her back against the tree trunk, and covered her eyes.

"Ew, Kakashi! Dress much?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't know you weren't accustomed to this. Actually," he couldn't help but smirk. "I didn't think that it would move you in any way."

"Shut up," she growled looking between her fingers. "I have no problem with, with this! It's just that you surprised me!" she angrily got up. "What is up with you parading undressed like this?"

"Calm down, you're blushing," he teased her.

"Get serious," she twirled on her heel and stomped off.

He slipped on his civilian shirt and followed her. As he watched her body rush to the next village, images of her naked back flashed back in his mind. He had to snap out of it. She stopped and so did he.

"Anko…?"

* * *

Meh, I edited this chapter. Short, I know, I hope the next one will be longer. It's just that I was in the middle of writing it when my mother summoned me so I said that if I don't post it now I never will. sorry, sorry and hope that you're still hanging on.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the smell that hit her first. The intoxicating smell of smoke. She rushed the moment she felt it leaving Kakashi long behind. She stopped when he saw it. He stopped too. She felt him behind her. She heard him call her. She didn't answer. She was surprised that he couldn't feel it.

"What happened here?" she heard his voice loud and clear.

Her eyes were wide with fright. Tears ran down her cheeks. It was from the smoke. He squeezed his eye too.

"Damn," he looked away. "You were right."

"I know," she whispered.

The village was destroyed. Doors were run down, windows were broken and shops were destroyed. Nobody was there. But there were no corpses. That was what fazed her to no end.

"It can't be," she said advancing. A branch snapped under her foot. "Where is everyone?"

"I think that no ones here. It's just that…" he rubbed his chin. "Have you noticed there are no corpses?"

She gave him an annoyed look. "Well, duh!" she cried.

She nervously paced around. "Well, what are you waiting for? Check!"

"Right," he revealed his sharingan annoyed with his low reaction.

Before he gave her an answer she thought she heard a cry coming from a burning cottage. She ran up there.

"That's right," she heard Kakashi's confirmation.

She couldn't enter the house. Flames were all around including inside. A cry of a child came from upstairs. She gulped.

"Kakashi! Please, stop the fire!" she called. She wasn't good with water jutsus.

A gush of water exploded from his mouth the moment he finished performing his hand signs. The fire was out in a matter of seconds. Anko got up in a tree and jumped inside the upstairs bedroom. A little boy of five years old was crouching on the floors. His face was hidden behind his hair and small hands. He was sobbing.

"Oh, dear," she bit her lower lip. "Hey," she gave him a small nudge. "Hey…" she crouched in front of him. "Hey!" she cried and tore his hands away.

The little boy had incredibly huge and electric blue eyes. His face was smeared with mud and tears. Anko felt her heart sink.

"It's okay…" she smiled running her cold fingers over his forehead and brushing his hair away. "I'm sorry fro yelling," she gave him a soft hug.

"Where's mommy?" the little boy muffled in her ear.

"Mommy is…" she looked around.

"Anko!" she heard Kakashi's voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder. He was sitting on the windowsill. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, right," she swept the boy off the floor and jumped outside the window.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you think it is?" she narrowed her eyes at him while softly caressing the sobbing little boy. "Why don't you put out the other burning house and scan the area again."

Although he did not like getting orders from her, since after all he was the mission coordinator, he did as she instructed him to.

"It's okay. You can stop crying now," Anko tried speaking to the little child. "My name is Anko and that's Kakashi. What's your name?" she patiently asked.

"Y-Yoh…" the little boy sobbed.

"I'm glad to meet you Yoh," she smiled. "You think you can tell me what happened here?" she continued.

The boy pulled away.

"It's okay," she firmly caught him by the hand. "We're here to help. See?" she pointed to her forehead protector. "A big village with kind and good people sent us. Konoha, you know?"

He nodded.

"Good. We want to be your friends and help you. Now, can you try and tell me what happened?"

"So, what does the kid got?" Kakashi came back.

Anko sucked in a deep breath of air. "I was just getting to that."

"I…I don't…" the boy tried to say.

"Yes?" Anko softly battered her eye lashes.

"I…" he started crying again.

"Do you at least know anything?" Kakashi snapped.

"Kakashi!" Anko slapped him away. "He's scared, can't you see? What is wrong with you?"

"We're wasting precious time here, Anko," he growled. "I don't have the time nor do I have the patience to council some scared baby."

"Then fucking leave," she glared at him.

He stepped back.

"I mean it, Hatake, just leave," she continued. "Just leave and cultivate your sick grudge. Fuck! She's dead for crying out loud! And I'm sure she wouldn't like to be acting like this. I tried to put up with your messed up cocky manners, but not any longer. This child had no fault. Nobody does. I'm sorry for acting insensitive right now, but that's how you've been acting. You think this would have made her proud? Do you? Well if it did, then she's half the person I thought she was!"

"You have no right to speak of her," he growled.

"I don't care," she gritted her teeth before twirling on her heels and returning to the boy.

He was fusing, but decided not to go after her. He watched her return to the victim and let her words sink in. He wanted to shut her up really badly. It wasn't about Rin anymore. She challenged him and that he could not accept. Ever since he turned chunin nobody had dared to look him straight in the eye the way she did. It drove him crazy.

"Are you okay?" he watched her. "Did that dude scare you?" she asked. "Don't worry, he's like that all the time," she tried laughing. "He's got a stick shoved down his back. Can you imagine how uncomfortable is that?"

He thought that the boy would start crying again, but he started giggling. Anko smiled back at him. He curiously watched them interact. Anko turned into something he never saw before. She was laying off the bravado and was becoming a naturally good intentioned sweet person. He bit his lower lip. He was becoming jealous of the little boy. Once he had also been in his position. His parents dead and chaos all around him. Never had anyone smiled to him. He didn't want just any smile. He wanted her smile.

"Hey, bastard," her voice helped him snap back to reality.

"Call me that one more time and I'll break your lips," he growled. "I'm in charge anyway," he coldly said.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how much I care, but…" she trailed off. "Yoh said that they came here in the morning claiming that all of the other villages had surrendered and that they should follow them to the north. The villagers opposed and they attacked. Finally, they made them follow."

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "Can we trust him?"

Anko looked over her shoulder. "He's only a scared five year old who wants his mommy," she stated. "I think we can."

"Fine, then," he took out his map. "This means that these villages here," he circled a group of four villages are already deserted. "We need to get here," he pointed to a group of mountains. "But," he paused. "Imagine how many they are."

"We should send all the info we know and call for reinforcements," Anko said.

"Exactly. Let me handle this," he preformed his hand signs and in no time Pakkun was in front of him with a blunt expression.

"What now?" he asked. "Anymore childhood memories?" he looked around. "This place's a mess."

"Yeah, I know," Kakashi replied as he concentrated on a piece of paper. In no time it was filled with his thoughts. He wrapped it up in a scroll and gave it to the dog.

"Sure thing," he took it in his mouth. "What's up with the kid?" he muffled looking at how Yoh and Anko were drawing something with a stick in the ground.

"He's just an informer," Kakashi said.

"Seems to me he's more than that. Sooner or later she'll be asking if she can take it home," he continued.

"How do you know that?" he grimaced.

"And you'll accept anyway," he took off.

"Hey, Pakkun!" he yelled. He hated it when the dog blew him off.

He turned to Anko. "Let's go."

"Heard that, Yoh?" Anko asked helping him get up. "It's time to go."

"Wait, he can't come," Kakashi said.

Her eyes widened. "Of course he can, Kakashi," she slowly said. "He needs to find his parents. They're there! Held captive."

"That's not our problem, Anko," he calmly said.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Of course it is! Isn't the mission to save the villages and people from the rogue ninjas?"

"Yeah, but not adopt little children along the way and drag them along. Finding his parents it's his problem."

Anko blinked. "But… he can die."

He stared at her and gulped. She had that strange effect on him again. The one that made him fear he might open up to other people's desires and wishes. He did not want to be part of anything anymore. It was only him. Still, she made him realize things. He was not insensitive; he was self conservative. It was something natural.

Anko just shook her head. He was Hatake Kakashi after all. She needed to stop trying to convince herself that there was something good in him. She needed to stop forcing herself to think that he was a nice person underneath the cold mask. She needed to stop trying to act like a hero. She twirled on her heels and proceeded to Yoh. It will be tough telling him to try and fin his way to the closest village.

"Hey, my little friend?" she started.

"So are we leaving to find mommy?" his blue eyes were full of hope.

"Not really," she said with a broken smile. His eyebrows furrowed. "I and Kakashi are going to head off and save your parents. You can't come."

"Why?" he confusedly asked.

"Because it very dangerous."

"But I'm scared," he tugged onto her sleeve. "Please take me with you," he started crying.

"Oh, sweetie," she looked at him with teary eyes. "You don't have to be scared. We fought away those bad people. Now all you need to do is go to a safe village," she whispered to his ear as his tiny arms circled around her neck.

Kakashi bit he lower lip. "Okay you two, break it up. We don't have time to cry. We need to find a place to set camp," he started walking.

"You mean…?" Anko curiously stared at him. "You mean Yoh can come with us?"

"Get going, lazy ass," he growled.

"Ha-ha!" she laughed. "Come on," she jumped ahead of him with Yoh on her back. "Let's roll!" she ran ahead with the energy of a blazing sun; the echo of her giggles remaining in Kakashi's ears.

He closely followed them. He didn't like getting too close. They were chatting away. He could hear her enthusiastic voice. It felt comforting even though he couldn't make out any words. Why was Anko Mitrashi ever seen as an outcast? From what he noticed she was almost too passionate about her job. She was not at all level-headed. What made her become what she was? The whole village knew about his tragedy and feared him, but not so many things were revealed about Orochimaru. He stopped when they reached yet another deserted village.

"I remember this place," he heard Yoh telling Anko. "There was this man here who used to trade goods with my family. He gave us good apples."

Anko patted his head before turning to Kakashi who had already scanned the area and found no one.

"All right," she said moving up to him. "Let's just go a little further on. We just need provisions from this village," she told him.

"I'll get water," he said.

"I'll take care of food and blankets"

"Blankets?"

"Yeah, well, we need some extra blankets and clothes for Yoh," she explained.

"The weather is fairly fine," he twitched.

"You never know," she stalked off and he couldn't help but think that they were on some kind of vacation.

Will it be like this when he'll have his own family? Will he have a caring, yet temperamental wife? Will he have one child or two or five? He shrugged. Will he even have a family someday?

"We're going to go to a cold place," Anko said while Yoh helped her pack a few blankets. "And nights are chilly," she grinned. "Good thing we have a tent. Have you ever slept in a tent?"

He shook his head.

"Then this'll be the first time, right?" she winked as he followed her. Kakashi was already waiting for her. "Ready to go?" she picked him up. "Ready," she nodded in the other ninja's direction before running off.

He shook his head. It turned out that Anko was full of surprises. His eyes twitched in horror when she found her in clearing trying to set up a tent.

"Why are you setting it up? It's not like the other times we did it," he asked.

"Well you don't expect Yoh to sleep on the ground," she said trying to push in the needles. "He might catch a cold."

"Suit yourself; I'm going to look for wood."

"Go help him," Anko nudged Yoh. The little boy trailed after Kakashi.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi glared at him.

"I'm here to help you," he said.

"No need to," he said picking up what seemed to be half a log.

"That looks awfully heavy," he said trying to find something at least half as heavy as that. He found a long branch and started pulling it over his shoulder. Kakashi peered at him over his shoulder. He smirked into chin.

After bringing the log to camp he set it on fire while Anko tried cooking some fish.

"How is it?" she asked Yoh.

"This tastes horrible!" Kakashi spit it out. She glared at him. It was true; her cooking wasn't like Rin's.

Yoh forcedly smiled. "I think it's good."

"Why thank you," she gave him a pat on the head.

Later on that night, both Anko and Yoh went inside the tent. She lay next to him and covered him with a blanket.

"Bedtime now," she said. "Early start tomorrow."

"Hey, Anko?" he said.

"Thanks for taking me," he said before closing his eyes.

She smiled. "No problem, kid."

He shyly took her hand in his and she let him. Kakashi planted his sleeping bag in front of the tent. He was not going in no matter how warm it was. He peeked inside. He was jealous of Yoh.

It was close to early morning when Anko was woken up. As usual, it was Kakashi having a bad dream. Only that this time he wasn't crying for Rin.

"Dad! Please, I'm scared…" he wrestled in his sleep. She tiredly looked at him. "Mom."

She tried nudging him, but he took her hand in his again. She blushed thinking that he woke up, but he was still sleeping. His hand clutched hers. "Mom."

She smiled. "Its okay, my son, come inside," she pulled him in the tent.

"Mom…"

"It's okay…" she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm here."

He finally drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning came sooner than she'd expected. And by the shrilling sound made by the birds outside and judging from the pink hues formed behind her eyes it seemed pretty late in the morning. She softly squeezed her eyes, but did not open them. Just not yet. She felt a familiar warmness. It was almost like waking up in her bed, home. She needed to open her eyes just to make sure she was still in the ten. She wanted to move her hand, but felt something heavy on it. She opened her eyes. Her breath stopped and her cheeks got redder and redder as she took in the face of the person in front of her- Kakashi. It was all clear to her now. She took him and somehow he ended up putting his arm over her while he was sleeping. She heard Yoh playing outside. Kakashi was still sleeping. For once, she saw he had a clear and smooth forehead. He looked so relaxed and peaceful there. He felt right. What would he think if she were to wake him up? Biting her lower lip she decided she didn't need to know so she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Anko," she heard his deep husky voice.

"Kya!" she pushed away from him nervously blushing and almost breaking him down the tent. "This isn't what it looks like! I wasn't awake and enjoying the way we were…" she quickly said. "Oh, God," she didn't have enough composure and self-control to keep her mouth shut.

"Hn…" he got up on his elbows. "Sorry about…the situation," he got up. "Pack things here, I'm going to make breakfast," he got out.

Anko rolled on her back. "Stupid…" she growled slapping her forehead.

He quickly made the fire and placed the food just above it. The small pieces of fish grilled. He looked over his shoulder and saw Anko still struggling with the tens. She had that determined frown he was used to. He found himself smiling.

"Hey, Kakashi," he heard Yoh calling him.

"Dig in, kid," he gave him some fish.

"I was wondering…" he took a bite noticing that it tasted far better than his previous meal. "Can ask you something?"

He frowned. "Sure, go ahead."

"You and Anko argue a lot…" he started.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"So I was thinking are you two in love?" he asked.

At that point Kakashi dropped the chopsticks from his fingers. His eye was twice its size and he stopped breathing.

"No!" he answered regaining composure. "Anko and I are very dedicated to our work that's what brings us together."

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"No," he got up. "Now finish your meal."

He went and to help her with the tent.

"Thanks," she sheepishly smiled.

"Hmph," he grunted.

"I couldn't help but notice. You do have a way with kids," she casually stretched her hands.

"Don't push you luck," he growled without facing her.

She frowned for a moment, but shrugged it off. She had to get used to him that way.

"So what are our goals today?" she asked.

He cleared his voice. "We're going to finish our journey today. We're going to wait for reinforcements there."

She bit her lower lip. "I see. We're going to fight?"

"Yes," he answered.

She tried to hide, but she couldn't. She was worried. The thought of the fight made her pale with fear. She twirled on her heels and went after Yoh. He looked after her. He felt his stomach turn. He shivered. It was the same kind of feeling that overtook him whenever he looked at Rin and whenever he feared that he might lose her. She had a brief conversation with him and indicated him to get on her back.

"We're ready," she said.

"Go ahead," he indicated.

She jumped and caught the first branch, but then she felt that Yoh wasn't that stable on her back. She lowered her pace. That gave them the privilege to have a light conversation.

"My favorite color is violet too," he cheered. "Hey, Anko?"

"Yes, honey?" she answered.

"Are you in love with Kakashi?" he blurted out.

"N-no…" she blushed. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I saw the way you act. You care a lot about him, don't you?"

"I do," she nodded. "But as a comrade. I'm supposed to care about him."

"When I asked my mother how she married my father she said that at the beginning she cared much about him."

"Yes, that's true, but it's not my case."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because…he's already in love with someone else. He'll never fall for me," she continued.

"You'll never know," he shrugged.

"So tell me more about your friends," she encourage him.

He looked at her. He saw she was talking with Yoh. He saw they were laughing. And he would be a pretty big liar to say that he wasn't curious at all. He was. He couldn't take his mind off her. It wasn't fair. He was supposed to be mourning Rin, but all he could think of was Anko and the way she acted, the way she talked, the way she was. Special. That was the word. Special. And better than him.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked when he saw her lowering her pace and pausing by a small river.

"It's close to lunch time," she said opening her backpack. "Yoh is hungry."

He went by a rock and looked at the river. She put a blanket on the ground and started lunch.

"What would you like to eat?" he heard her call.

"I'm not hungry," he answered.

He looked at the sky. It was a sunny a day. He felt hot.

"Look, what you did!" he heard exclaim. He saw that Yoh had spilled all over him some sort of mystery food that Anko probably made. "Good thing that we have this river here. Now in you go, time to clean you up."

He watched her as she gingerly helped him out of his clothes and in the river. She took a seat on the shore and dipped her legs in the cool water. He smiled. It was probably the hundredth time he thought she was sweet.

"Yoh, stop that!" she cried. He saw that the little boy was now throwing water at her. She tried fighting back, but he pulled her in the river.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop it, you two!" he called.

Anko grinned and devilishly whispered something in his ear. The next moment he was attacked by both them.

"Stop it!" he tried moving away, but she grabbed him by the hand and forcefully pulled him in the water.

"Let's bring him down!" she swung herself in his direction and they both collided on the smooth sand. They both madly blushed. She stopped breathing. He pulled away.

"God…" he grunted. "Let's get going."

He went ahead. She could be so annoying in the end. They didn't speak to each other the rest of the day. When he finally stopped it was well in the night. His feet were sore. He did not exchange any words with Anko. She rested in the shadow of a pine tree holding a sleeping Yoh in her arms. He sat up the tent for them and then turned to make a fire. He thought she went to bet, but he saw her come up next to him pulling her knees to her chest.

"Any news?" she asked.

"No yet," he answered looking at the fire. "Listen," he looked at her. "I just want you to know that from now on it's going to get really dangerous. We're risking our lives at any point. I also want you to know that I am not going to hesitate."

"Sure," she rubbed her cold nose. "You've got nothing to lose, do you?"

He didn't answer.

"I pretended not to know about you, you know?" she said. "Of course I knew. Who didn't? I also knew…" she sighed. "Obito Uchiha."

A tremble went down his spine. "You knew him?"

"I did," she nodded. "A little more than I was supposed to. I…knew a lot about him. We never spoke, though…" he saw her pale fingers run over her cheek brushing away what seemed to be a tear.

"He was my best friend," Kakashi said.

"I know," she pulled her knees closer. "I'm sorry I never go the opportunity…well… you should know," she sadly smiled at him.

It hit him like lightning. She had been in love with him.

"You look a little cold," he said. "Just let me…" he went back and bought a blanket. "Here," he put it over her.

"Thanks. Hey," she opened her arm. "I saw you were cold last night. I can share."

He hesitated.

She laughed. "You don't have anything to lose do you?"

Holding his breath, he came next to her and they sat there in silence.

* * *

Wow, another update, but now I have more time and I think I'm going to finish the story pretty soon.


	9. Chapter 9

The hawk cried as it passed above their heads. It was a cold morning, colder than usual. The fire was out. Even so, the sun was shyly making its way up on the sky. He felt warm. The blanket clad around him was doing it's job. He felt Anko's head resting on his chest; her spiky hair tickling his chin. She smelled of sweets and pastry. He stiffened. Even though his eyes were closed, he heard sounds coming from the bushes and the trees. There were people; quite a few people. They were ninjas since they had hidden their chakras very well. Instinctively, her wrapped his arm tighter around her while the other one grabbed on to a kunai.

Unfortunately, they were too fast for him. "Kakashi!" he heard an all too familiar cry.

It was Gai. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by his comrade's flawless smile.

"We finally found you…" Gai enthusiastically continued. He paused upon realizing the position his friend was in. It wasn't exactly common to find Kakashi wrapped in a blanket with a girl; left alone with Anko Mitarashi.

"Huh…" she slowly woke up brushing the sleep from her eyes. "K-Kurenai?" she gasped taking in the image of the person crouching beside her. Her eyes rolled up to Kakashi who seemed to be feeling just as awkward as she was. He brusquely got up letting her fall on the ground. "Thanks for that, moron!" she yelled.

"Anko, are you okay?" her friend helped her get up.

"Thanks," she got up and stretched. "Wow, who else is here?" she tried identifying the people in the group.

"You guys moved fast," Asuma said as he crushed his cigarette under his heel. "But we managed to track you down."

"Yes, we made a lot of stops, lately," Kakashi clarified.

"Kakashi, you actually made stops?" Iruka asked in awe.

"Because we-" Anko wanted to answer.

"Anko, who are all these people?" Yoh appeared in the tent's entrance. He was scared and wasn't away from crying.

"It's okay, baby," she went to pick him up in her hands. "They're friends who came to help us. Don't worry," she soothingly whispered to his ear.

His fright only increased when five new pairs of eyes were all curiously staring at him. He hid his face in crook of her neck and started sobbing. She exchanged an anxious look with Kakashi before stepping away to calm him.

"I'm confused," Gai stated. "What's up with the kid. He's not yours, is he?" he asked.

"Don't be stupid," Tenzou smacked him over the head. "Probably one of the survivors and the informer. Am I right, Kakashi?"

"You're right," Kakashi nodded. "Anko insisted that we take him and unfortunately she is a very difficult person…" he excused himself.

Asuma smirked. "So you finally started going soft," he patted his back. "I'm not blaming you, my friend. Women can be very persuasive."

"It's not that!" Kakashi brushed him off.

He looked over his shoulder. Kurenai went by Anko's side. Yoh was starting to adjust to her. He felt relieved with that.

"Anyway, now that you're here, I'm waiting for instructions from the Hokage," he crossed his arms.

"Since it's your mission," Asuma started. "You're in command. We're waiting for your orders. Also," he carefully eyed him. "If you consider that the mission might carry on smoothly without the intervention of some ninjas," he meaningfully rolled her eyes in Anko's direction. "You are free to send them back home."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at him. "No," he took in the others. "This formation is good."

"Perhaps if Anko headed back to safety. A child is bothersome. She can wait for us to come back," Asuma insisted.

"Thank you for you concern," Kakashi caustically said. "But if you open your mouth one more time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you back with Yoh. And he's not that great with new people."

That being said he twirled on his heels and went up to Kurenai and Anko.

"Ouch," Tenzou scratched the back of his head as he looked at Asuma.

Asuma only grunted in response.

"This is all of us," Kakashi announced. "Time to head out."

"Wait," Anko stopped him. "I don't like just throwing myself into the unknown. I say we get as close as possible without engaging in battle, get to know our surroundings and then act."

He rubbed his chin. "You might be right, but first we need to get there. You and Kurenai go ahead with Yoh, Tenzou and Asuma will follow and Gai and I will stay in the back."

Anko had prepared an herb tea for Yoh so that the child will calm down. Momentarily, he was sleeping in her arms. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the cold wind blow on her face. She tightened her cloak around her body.

"You're very quiet, Anko," Kurenai said. "What has happened is there something bugging you?"

"No," Anko's fast reply came. "I just," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is it," she meaningfully tilted her head backwards.

"What?"

"Ah, you can be so oblivious," she shook her head. "I was referring to Kakashi."

"What about him?"

"He's been starting to rub off on you," she teased.

"Of course not," she corrected her. "But I have to admit the guy is sometimes right about some things."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"I don't know how to put it, but he made me understand more the ways of the ninja. He made me realize that I just have to accept them because they're not going to change. Not for me, not for anyone."

"I think you're taking this too seriously," Kurenai said.

"No," she shook her head. "I haven't been taking it too seriously."

"You're strange, Anko. I can't get you," Kurenai shook her head again.

"That's okay," Anko smiled. "You don't have to. So how have the boys been acting?"

"Ugh," Kurenai shivered at the memory. "Gai is being a total prick. He just won't stop talking and Iruka and Tenzou successfully ignored him, but I just had to snap at him a few times. And guess what? He considered it was a random act of comrade affection!"

"Ha!" Anko laughed.

"Yes and Asuma found it very amusing too," she pouted.

"Gai is a cool guy. You just need to give him some time. I should know; we live in the same building complex."

"I don't know how you can manage," Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Well," Anko rubbed her chin. "I don't get how you can stand all that smoke, but I'm not saying anything," she meaningfully rose her eyebrows.

"Hey, I never implied anything about you and Gai. I was thinking more…" she rolled her eyes in Kakashi's direction.

"No, no, no," Anko tried to be casual. "The guy's in love with the ghost of his first love. I don't do messed up guys."

"Oh, I think you kind of do," she smirked.

"Get out of here," she said. "Although, I do feel grateful towards him. Hadn't it been his psycho avenger mentality, I wouldn't be on a mission right now."

"Listen," her friend said. "I don't want to scare you, but the guys kept saying all the time that...well…it's going to get pretty dangerous."

"I'm not afraid," she clutched Yoh to her chest. "Not at all."

"So, Kakashi," Gai said. "I propose that we make a competition out of this glorious mission. Bet you that I kill more ninjas than you do?"

"Whatever you say, Gai," Kakashi said in a bored tone. "I don't really want to kill too many people."

"Who are you and what have you done with my eternal rival?!" Gai was taken aback.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Oh!" Gai exclaimed. "Don't tell me, it's the dame!" he winked.

"What?"

"Come on, don't mess around with me. I could tell that there's something up with you. The arrow of cupid!"

"Now you're talking nonsense. Concentrate on the mission before I remove you."

"Actually, you two make a pretty interesting pair. She's crazy, I tell you. And feisty. But you always loved a good fight didn't you?"

"Don't make me hurt you," he growled.

"And then again, if you don't really like her, I think she'll do for a roll in the hay," he winked.

The next moment, Kakashi's hand was clutching tightly Gai's neck smaking him against the nearest tree.

"Hey…easy there," Gai said trying not to choke.

Everybody turned to look at them.

"What the hell are they doing?" Kurenai rested her hands on her hips; an annoyed frown in her eyes.

"Wow you must have annoyed the hell out of him," Asuma smirked in Anko's direction.

"I didn't say anything!" she cried in her defense.

"I mean generally," he continued. "And since, you know, he can't hit you he's probably taking out on Gai."

Anko frowned.

"Maybe Gai is just being the total prick that he is. That's enough to get a person homicidal. Especially Kakashi," Kurenai defended her.

"You don't know," he shook his head. "Kakashi does not hit Gai. He does not bother."

"What are you looking at?' they heard Kakashi's angry grumble. "Slacking off, Mitarashi? Move your lazy asses. We don't have all day!"

Even though he was scolding her, Anko couldn't help, but devilishly smirk in his direction.

It got colder and colder as they advanced through the pine trees. They were all wrapped in light woolen cloaks. They did not exchange any words and they did not stop until Kurenai had almost fainted.

"I'm not feeling well," she said leaning against a trees trunk. "I hadn't eaten all day. I'm tired and sick."

"Suck it up," Asuma said while lighting up a new cigarette.

"How can you be so insensitive towards the young maiden?" Gai interfered.

Kurenai rolled her eyes.

Kakashi checked their surroundings. "We camp here."

"You can't be serious. We still have more to go," Asuma interfered.

"No, he's right. Better camp here and scout the area tomorrow in order to prepare our attack," Tenzou said.

"Right," Kurenai grinned. "Should I start dinner?"

"Please do. I've been a horrible cook. Mister Kakashi here endured quite a lot," she said.

"Hm…hm…" Yoh wrestled against her chest. He looked at her with beady eyes.

"Hey, baby!" she cried. "You woke up just in time. Kurenai is going to cook dinner."

"I'm cold," he tightly grabbed on to her.

"Wait a minute, I'll get you an extra blanket," she put him down and looked for a blanket in her backpack. After taking it out, she wrapped it around his small body. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Very soon, you're going to be with your mommy," she smiled.

"Really?" his eyes widened.

"Really," she nodded. "I promise."

"But that makes me sad," he looked down. "Because then I won't get to see you."

"Don't worry about me," she dismissed him.

"I'll miss you!" his arms wrapped around her knees.

"Really?" she lovingly looked down at him.

"Really, I promise."

She stared at him. She couldn't remember the last time someone told her "I promise." It sounded foreign to her. She patted his head.

"Food's ready!" they heard Kurenai call.

"Hear that? We better hurry if we still want to grab a bite to eat," she took him by the hand and brought him closer to the fire.

Kakashi rested against a tree trunk as he watched his crew eat.

"Hey, Kakashi," Gai came next to him. "I'm sorry about what I said."

He didn't answer.

"And I admit, I was wrong about her. I just saw her now, with you…it's just. She's different."

"I'm glad you've noticed, Gai," he patted him on the shoulder. "Now go eat."

He looked at them. Asuma was lying back smoking his cigarettes. Anko was helping Yoh eat while the others were just chatting away.

"I'm going to call it a night, guys," Kurenai went in the tent.

"Me too," Genma added.

"I think we're going to bed too," Anko picked up Yoh.

"Do you need any help?" Iruka kindly asked her.

"You are doing a wonderful thing, Anko. Not many have your kind virtue," Gai said.

Anko smiled. Her eyes looked after Kakashi. He was watching her from the shadow. His look hardened.

An hour later all of them were sleeping. All of them except Kakashi. He got up and decided to go for a walk. It was cold, very cold. He found a clearing where the moon rays fell almost perpendicularly on the ground. He was not alone. Anko was also there. She was crouching on the ground with a blanket wrapped tight around her.

"Anko?"

She flinched getting up on her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he looked away. "How about you?"

"Me too," she nodded.

"What's up with you?" he asked. "Are you… are you crying?" he closely looked at her.

"Does it matter to you?" she looked away. "Does anything matter to you?!" she turned her back on him.

"Anko, what's wrong?" his tone was concerned. He cleared his voice. "For the interest of this mission, I must know."

"Of course…Ignore me, please," she scratched the back of her head.

"Anko…" his voice pleaded.

"I'm scared!" she cried. "There, happy? I'm scared!"

"You don't…you don't have to be ashamed of that. All of us are well…scared."

"But not you, no," she continued. "You can't be scared. You're this for Rin. You need fearless and determined men for your vendetta."

"Could you please drop it!?" he snapped at her. "This is not about Rin!"

"Isn't it?" she asked. "Then what is it about?"

"I don't know. God, Anko, you make it so hard…"

"Sure, I make it hard," she turned away. "My life was fine, not great, but fine. I could handle it. Then you came crashing in and…"

"…made you doubt yourself?"

"Yeah, that…"

"Well," he looked away. "I was prepared for anything before you came. Now I'm scared. Because I don't want to die. I want to…get to…know you and ….God, this is so hard," he looked away.

Holding her breath. She picked him by the hand. He turned to look at her. Her small hands went up his chest and gripped on to the tip of his mask. She shyly pulled it down. Her cold fingertips rested on his cheeks as she tiptoed and kissed him.

* * *

I better right while I still can because school is killing me...Grr...I don't really like this chapter...anyway...be the looks of it things are not going to get any prettier


	10. Chapter 10

He remained motionless as her cold fingertips and soft lips moved away and her feet came back to earth. His eye was wide open this time and his cheeks were madly red. All he could do was stare at their hot breath in the thick cold air. He didn't know how to react to that. It had never happened to him before. Anko stepped back and covered her lips. It wasn't that she regretted kissing him, but now, when the heat of the moment was over she realized that she had just kissed her superior: Hatake Kakashi.

"I-I'm sorry," she looked away letting her hair fall over her eyes. "I got carried away. Like I said I'm as scared as a cat," she spoke.

"Did you just kiss me?" he asked pointing to his lips.

She nodded. "Mhm."

"No one…No one had ever done that…" he continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Kakashi started. "The only person who used to do it was mother. After she died no one ever did it…"

"Sorry, then!" she gasped.

"No," he quickly said. "Can you…Can you do it again?" he shyly asked.

She had a surprised smile on her lips. Her small fingers traced shapes on his raw cheeks. He had a handsome face under that mask, a very mature face, she could tell. Her fingers rested on his lips and he closed his eye expecting. She kissed him again this time throwing her hands over his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They fell to the ground on the moist ground. She wanted to get up, but he pulled her back.

"It's okay," he pulled her small head to his chest and ran his hand through her messy hair.

When she opened her eyes, she saw it started snowing.

"Ha-ha!" she laughed. "It's snowing!"

She couldn't resist and got up to look at the sky. She outstretched her hands feeling the cool flakes on her palms. Kakashi smirked. She was such a sweet kid. She turned to look at him with a wide grin and sparkling eyes.

"Oh…." she shivered. "It's a bit cold."

He took a seat on the ground propping his back against a tree trunk. She came and sat by his side. He threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you better now?" he had a concerned tone.

"Much better," she rubbed her head against his chest reminding him of a cat. "I could get used to this…"

He gulped. Her words scared him. He had claimed earlier that he wanted to get to know her, but was that what he really wanted. It was very difficult. He had never been attached to someone that way before and the life they both had held surprises for them around every corner. He shook his head. It didn't matter for the moment.

"So," she asked looking at the sky. "What are our plans for tomorrow?"

"Well," his eye brows furrowed. "Scout the area and ambush at night."

She bit her lower lip. "Are you sure we should ambush this early?"

"The sooner the better, Anko. I'm thinking about those people. And I'm tired…really tired. I just want to get back home and rest."

She smiled. "Me too."

"You miss your friends?" he curiously asked.

"I do. I miss the whole village," she dreamingly said.

That had taken him aback. The whole village used to treat her very badly. "Really?"

"Yeah…I can't wait to laugh in the old man's face when we get back safe and sound having rescued hundreds of people," she looked at her reflection in her nails. "Missions will come pouring after that!" she enthusiastically said.

"That's what you want?" he tiredly asked.

"Of course," she nodded.

"Don't you have any future plans?" he asked.

"Ah, well, I was thinking of becoming a special ninja…but that requires a lot of training in only one domain. I'm not ready for that yet."

"You mustn't say that."

"Well, I'm not a genius like you."

"Nonsense," he shook his head. "I'm not genius…someone else was…" he thoughtfully looked at the sky.

"Your father," she whispered.

"Yeah," he looked down at her.

"He was an admirable man."

"He was a coward and a reckless man."

"Kakashi," she looked up at him. "Who are we to judge?" she sadly asked.

"Well, if he hadn't committed suicide, maybe things would have gotten better and my mother wouldn't have died of a broken heart."

"I'm sorry…"

"You knew that she couldn't look at me? I looked too much like him. It was like she was seeing ghosts. She went mad…"

She snuggled against. "I'm sorry. We don't need to talk about it."

He didn't answer.

He heard her giggle.

"What?"

"You know what I see you as?" she grinned up at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"A sensei. You should take up a team of genin. Teach them a trick or two," she winked.

"I'm not that good with kids…"

"I was just saying," she looked at him with tired eyes.

She gave a long and bright yawn. His hand ran over her arm. He gently started rocking her until they both fell asleep.

She was woken up the following morning by a patch a snow that had fallen on her nose from the branch of the pine tree.

"Ah!" she cried jumping to her feet.

"What the-" Kakashi also got up.

She rubbed the snow of her nose. It was early in the morning and some little birds were jumping from branch to branch.

"You little," Anko drew a kunai out of her pocket and was preparing to throw it at the little creature when she noticed Kakashi was staring at her.

She blushed placing it back in the strap on her thigh. He expectantly looked at her. He pulled his mask back.

"We need to get back to camp and wake the others," he said. "We're going to have a long day."

"Okay," she smiled.

He turned on his heels and returned back to his tent. She expectantly followed. She was bothered by his indifferent reactions towards her. She pushed a strand of hair from her face. When they got back to camp everyone was sleeping except Yoh who had woken up and was playing with a snowball.

"Where were you?" he ran to her. "I was worried," he tightly hugged her knees.

"I went for a walk," she ruffled his hair. "How about some breakfast?" she asked.

"Great!" Yoh exclaimed. "I'll go wake up Kurenai then," he ran off to her tent.

Anko's eye brows furrowed. "Ungrateful brat."

She heard Iruka laugh behind her. After glaring at him, he stopped and resumed to his morning stretching.

"Gather round everyone," she heard Kakashi's authoritative voice. "I'd like to assign search parties now."

They curiously looked at him.

"Tenzou and Genma, first search party," he said. "Iruka, you come with me and Kurenai you go with Asuma and Gai."

"I object! Why does he have to come?!" Kurenai pointed at Gai.

"To protect you, fair maiden," Gai bowed in front of her.

"I don't need protection," she huffed.

Asuma lit himself another cigarette.

"Um…Kakashi," Anko said. "You forgot to assign me to a team."

Kakashi looked at her. "That's because you're not coming."

"What?!" she yelled.

"Yes," he stated. "We can't endanger Yoh here," she motioned to the little boy. "It's your mission to get to the nearest village and wait there for our return."

"No," she said. "No, you can't do this to me!"

"Actually, I think I can since I'm in charge," he sarcastically said.

"No, you can't!" she cried. "It's not fair! I need this!"

"Stop thinking about yourself," he glared at her. "This is not about you. It's about the mission. You're going back. That's an order, Mitarashi!" he yelled.

She stepped back. A cloud of silence fell upon the ninjas. Anko and Kakashi locked gazes for a moment. She didn't understand why he was acting like that; as if last night never happened. He looked away.

"Start gathering camp," he ordered.

His hands balled into fists. He didn't like acting like a jerk, but it was the only way he could get Anko to safety.

"Where are we going?" Yoh asked.

"You and I…" she tiredly said. "Are going to a nice and cozy village."

"Why?" he confusedly asked. "I thought we were going to see mommy and daddy."

"We are," she picked him up. "When the fight is over, I promise we'll go back to them."

"Don't they need you to fight with them?" he asked.

"Apparently not," she scolded in Kakashi's direction.

He sighed.

"I'm ready," she said. "Good luck!" she took off.

"Bye, Anko!" Kurenai called after her.

"Are you sure of this?" Iruka asked him as they watched her disappear in the trees.

"Yeah," he looked at him. "I am."

Anko monotonously jumped from tree to tree. Many were the times she wanted to run back to them, but she decided that Yoh's life was far more important. It was getting close to sundown when the little one woke up from his nap.

"Hey, Anko," he said.

"Hi," she smiled.

"I was wondering…what if something happens to them?"

"Nothing will," she assured him. "They're brave and skilled ninjas."

"I don't know. You're braver than all of them," he trailed off.

"Oh, thanks. You're so sweet."

"And also reckless," he joked. "But you were so obedient. I guess Kakashi kind of tamed you."

"Me?" she laughed. "Never," she abruptly stopped. "Hold on. You're in for a bumpy ride!" she turned in the opposite direction and raced back to her comrades.

"Yay!" Yoh cheered her on.


	11. Chapter 11

He twirled on his heels just in time to cut the jugular of the enemy behind him. Flipping in the air, he resumed to his previous adversary. So much for ambushing, he thought. They barely entered the mountainous region and a team twice their numbers welcomed them. He had been fighting since the afternoon and now it was close to morning. The good part was that they were winning. The bad part was that they were growing very tired, especially Kurenai and Iruka who were fighting someone behind him. Kurenai gave him a kick in the face while Iruka finished him off. Gai seemed to be coping really well taking on at times even three enemies. The other three were nowhere to be seen. He could only hope that they were alive.

Another thought helped him carry on and look forward to ending this once and for all. He was never the type not to hope even a little bit that he might die a glorious death when he was sent on a mission, but now was the last thing on his mind. He was happy that she wasn't there. She would have gotten herself killed. He presumed that she was somewhere warm playing with Yoh. He looked at the night sky after stabbing another ninja. Rin would have been proud of him. He saw Gai being thrown into a tree trunk. Enraged he charged against the two ninjas fighting him taking them both down. He fell to his knees pouting.

"You did good," he felt Kurenai's hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Gai also came.

"Let's go look for the others," Iruka suggested.

"I'm so tired," Kurenai leaned on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll carry you," Gai offered.

She had a disgusted look in her eyes.

"Be serious," Gai raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

Amazed, Kurenai agreed and climbed on his back.

"They must be on the other side of the forest. Let's hurry!" Kakashi started running. Hopefully, he would reach them on time.

The scene there was just as gruesome as the one they had left. Genma was resting by a tree trunk. He could tell that he had broken his leg and that he had several opened wounds on his chest.

"Kurenai, go to Genma and see what you can do for him," Kakashi urged her.

"But you need me!" she insisted.

He rolled his eyes. "Women," and ignored her.

From what it looked like, they pretty much cleaned up the place. Only five adversaries and now they were even numbers.

"Came to join on the fun?" Asuma casually asked.

"I'm glad you saved some for me," Kakashi replied.

"Ha!!!" they saw Gai rush by them before pouncing a ninja to the ground.

Exchanging tired looks, they joined in on the fight.

Just then, the storm started.

"You brought on the rain," Tenzou called to them as he jumped dodging an attack.

Two hours later they were almost done. The latter ninjas were stronger and more skilled, but they handled them. But Kakashi was still not satisfied. He still wanted the man with the crazy look in his eyes. He wanted the man who had killed Rin with cold blood. He smirked. His prayers had been answered.

"We meet again, little ninja," he hissed.

"Kakashi!" Gai jumped in front of him in order to protect him.

"Go watch over the others, Gai. I need to do this on my own," he said.

"Are you sure?" Gai asked.

He nodded.

"So," the ninja jumped from the tree branch he was standing on. "Came to embrace the same fate as your girlfriend?"

"I'm going to kill you. You're going to hell," Kakashi growled as they circled each other.

"Shame," his eyes twitched. "You had talent. I really wouldn't like to kill you…"

Kakashi launched at him and they fought hand to hand with kunais until he pushed him to a tree. The ninja propped himself against the tree trunk and gave Kakashi a kick in the chest throwing him to the ground.

"Oh, it's going to be a pleasure taking your life."

Kakashi got up and launched at him again. The ninja kept running away and occasionally dodging his hits.

"Be serious!" Kakashi yelled.

"Oh, I'm going to be…"

They continued to fight for what seemed like hours. His other two friends came and kept the others busy. Kakashi was growing tired. His reflexes were slower and his agility weakened. Not even his three chidori brought the man down. It was all or nothing now he said as he canalized his chakra in his hand. He had the energy only to make another chidori. He could hear his friends cheering for him for they were already victorious in their battles.

He held his breath thinking of Rin. He missed. The crazy ninja pushed him to the ground. His head tiredly fell. He was going to die now. It would be a glorious death. His eye sight was hazy. Everything was a blur and he imagined Anko's confident smile.

"No, Kakashi!" he heard her cry.

He got to up on his elbows only to see her jump in front of him taking the blow. She fell to the ground.

"Idiot," he growled. "You!"

He launched at the ninja who was now confused and delivered him a kunai straight in the heart. He started violently stabbing him with until he was filled with blood.

He ran to Anko.

"Hey," she managed to say.

"What are you doing here, stupid?!" he cried picking her up.

"Anko!" she could hear the others call her name.

"And let you have all the fun?" she coughed. "No way."

"You should have listened to me. Oh, God, no! Anko! Don't die!" he cried.

"Tell me something. Did I get him?" she whispered.

"You sure did," he nodded. "Now rest. I'll get you home."

He looked at her roll her eyes and threw her head down.

"Oh, no, Anko," he cried. "Please don't, don't die! God do something! Don't let her die!"

"Oh my God, I didn't even see her," he heard the others commenting.

"Please, Anko…stay with me…" he looked at her pale face one more time before fleeing to Konoha.

* * *

I suck at fight scenes, but I hope I did this chapter right. Acutally I hope I'm doing the whole story at least a little right...there aren't many more chapters so please bare with me!


	12. Chapter 12

The echo of clock ticked in the dark hallway. It was minutes pass nine. He continued to stare at his feet. The only light that came was from the moon.

"Visiting hours are over, Kakashi," Shizune came up to him.

"I know," he answered.

"She's been out for almost five days. I don't think she's going to wake up…" she pondered. "Anytime soon…"

He didn't answer. He continued staring at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like, but I think that you need to go and rest, really. The guys told all about the mission."

"I'm fine," he reassured her.

"No, you're not. Listen, if you want I can watch over her and I'll call you," she suggested.

He shook his head. "No, Shizune, you have others things to do. It'll just be a burden. I can watch over her."

"What's gotten into you?" she smirked.

"She's my…" he thoughtfully looked at his dry fingers. "Subordinate. It was my mission and I'm supposed to look after my men. What captain would I be if I wouldn't be sure that she'll be safe?"

Shizune smiled. "Okay, would you like to go in?" she asked.

He carefully looked at her. "I thought we weren't allowed to; at least not after visiting hours."

"For you, I guess I can make an exception," she smiled. "But, please, try to not get caught."

He smiled. He slowly opened the door to Anko's private salon. She was lying on her bed with badages around her arms and abdomen. Her face had been untouched. It was still clear and smooth and so peaceful. He was afraid to touch her. She looked extremely fragile, like a glass figurine. All he could do was sit by her bed and cry. He bit his lower lip.

"God, please, save her."

The following morning, he went to eat at the hospital's cafeteria. Gai was being sent home that day.

"Kakashi, you look like a zombie," he said.

He didn't answer.

"Seriously, you look worse than me," he insisted. "Why do you keep on staying?"

Kakashi ignored him.

"You hated her. You thought she was crazy."

Kakashi continued eating.

"And you just don't get so worked up on your comrades. You're used to death. What has gotten into you?"

Kakashi didn't bother to look at him.

"God damn it! Just say that you love her!" he yelled.

Half the cafeteria turned to look at them.

"Why do you have to be so hot-blooded?" Kakashi asked him back.

"You annoy me to no end," Gai crossed his arms.

Kakashi smirked. "So what if I do?"

Gai clutched his heart. "Hatake Kakashi in love. I never thought I'd see the day."

"I never said I was," he answered.

Gai shook his head. "Wow, just wow. I'm going to go and do my first hundred victory laps. Do you want to come?"

"No, I'm just going to hang around here for another while," he answered.

"Suit yourself."

Kakashi got up and went directly back to Anko's salon. The door was half open. Someone was there. He heard a girlish laugh and recognized it as Kurenai's. He decided not to go in. Other persons could have been there.

"I miss you, Anko," she spoke. "Wake up, please. I'm starting to worry. Just please wake up."

His eyes widened.

"Listen, you won't believe this, but this is one of the few times I found you alone. Kakashi's here all the time, y'know? He's been looking after you. I think he's in love with you," she paused. "Are you in love with him?"

He listened to their silence.

"I see…You don't know. Well, judging from your foolish acting…I guess you do. A little, at least," he could imagine the grin on her face. "I'm going to leave now. Promise I'll come back tomorrow. I'd like if you'll be up and we can talk properly because I'm getting really thirsty every time I leave here. Take care."

She swiftly walked to the door. He hid himself behind it. He could see that she was crying when she left the room. When he was sure she was no longer on the floor, he entered. He hesitantly looked at her.

"Well," he started. "I saw Kurenai do it and didn't really consider it crazy so I'm going to talk too. See, the problem is that I am a very verbose person. It was better when you did the talking and I did the listening. It was easier, I guess, that is one of the reasons I kind of, sort of fell in love with you," he paused. "There, I said it, happy?" he laughed. "I don't see why you should be. I have this weird way of showing it, I know."

He walked around the room.

"I just want you to wake up!" he yelled looking at her bed.

"Oh my God, he's lost it," he heard a voice behind him and turned to see Asuma and Tenzou behind him.

They were curiously waiting in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"We came to see Gemna,"Asuma said. "You should do it too."

"Maybe I will," he growled.

"Wow, it's driving you crazy," Asuma commented.

"How long have you been there?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, so this talking thing has been going on for a while?" Tenzou asked in disbelief. Kakashi didn't answer. "Wow…just…wow"

"I know, he's got it bad," Asuma said lighting up a cigarette.

"You're not allowed to do that here," Kakashi coldly said.

"Sure me," Asuma replied.

"Seriously, it's not healthy for the injured people."

"Let's get going, Tenzou," Asuma said. "Sheesh wouldn't want to harm his precious Anko. Good luck being in love with her."

Kakashi felt like hitting something. He angrily looked at the girl lying on the bed.

"See what you make me do?" he asked her.

He decided to go and visit Genma. The ninja was reading something when he came in.

"Hey, Kakashi! What's up?" he asked happy for the company.

"Hi," he shoved his hands in his pockets. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Awake," He said. "How's Anko."

"She's still not woken up," Kakashi said.

"That bad, huh? Poor thing," he commented. "So I guess you feel kind of guilty?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. She's a very understanding person, really. She's been disappointed way too many times. She's gotten used to it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you don't have to feel responsible. She'll get over it." Kakashi continued to stare at him. "You can't be serious about her? You've never been in love. I'm telling you being with her will be like a one way ticket through hell for you. She wants all or nothing and if you can't give it to her…then don't even bother."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at him. "Thanks, Genma, I'll keep that in mind."

"Come on, man, don't be so stuck up!" he cried.

Kakashi decided to go for a walk before going back to Anko's room. He walked by the river, the woods, through the village. He thought about his life and himself. Anko didn't fit in anywhere. He would have made her miserable and he knew it. He returned to her hospital room only when the moon was again shining high on the sky.

He walked up to the window and propped his hands against the windowsill.

"God, I swear, if she just wakes up, I'll never hurt her again."

He looked over his shoulder at her angelic pale face.

"Never," he whispered.

* * *

Hey, so if I'm not mistaken, just another two chapters and this story is done. It's going to be sad. Also I'm going to post my Total Drama Island fic and I have a few ideas for some other maga such as Paradise Kiss and Nana. Anyway, keep tuned on the bitter-sweet story.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning he absentmindedly played with his chopsticks in the tasteless hospital food. He sighed fighting back a yawn. He had dark circles around his bloodshot eyes. A coffee would do wonders for him now so he proceeded in pouring himself some. He propped his chin against his palm. Almost a week, he thought. Almost a week had past and still Anko didn't woke up. Was she doing it on purpose? After all, she did love getting on his nerves.

"Kakashi!" he flinched at Shizune's wild scream. The table shook under the pressure of her palms.

"Y-yes?" he answered.

"Anko," she quickly spoke. "Anko is finally awake."

"What…?" he dreamingly said not being able to grasp the whole information.

"This morning!" she continued. "It's like a miracle. Kurenai is talking to her as we speak."

He continued to stare at her, eyes wide. She was finally awake.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" she turned away. "Let's go!"

He caught her by the wrist. "No…"

"What do you mean no?" she pulled her hand from his grip.

"No," he firmly said. "Please don't tell her I've been here all this time. Tell her you don't know anything about me if she asks and ask Kurenai to do the same."

"But I don't understand," she gaped. "You were…you are…"

"Thank you, Shizune," he got up and left.

He walked out of the cafeteria. His eyes lingered for a brief moment on the hallway that he knew that led to her salon. He couldn't bring himself to see her. He ran out of the hospital and into the street. He didn't stop until he met the refreshing shade of the trees. He threw his arms and clung onto the strong branch snickering at the way it reminded it of her. She was a deadly disease for sure. It caught on fast. He rested his chin on his hands gazing at the green grass in front of him and listening to the sound of the nearby river. He couldn't understand why. Why he fled? He waited for her almost a week. He looked at the blue sky. It was lie. He hadn't waited for her for only a week. He had waited for her all of his lifetime. Not even Rin, his sweet Rin, made him feel that way.

She was good. She was healthy. She was happy. In her own twisted way, but she was happy. He wasn't any of the things listed above. So why would he spoil her? Why would her ruin her? Why did they have to meet? And why was she so addictive?

It was vicious. He knew it very well. He was a coward and even though he knew it he wanted it, he wasn't ready for it. She was just too perfect for him, too beautiful and too understanding. He hurt Rin with his indifference. Wouldn't he be hurting Anko? But Anko was a smart girl. She would know how to take care of herself and if she couldn't manage there was always Gai, the resident hero. There was always Kurenai. She would survive. Even more, she probably didn't feel so strongly.

He spent the rest of the day there, before he finally gathered the courage to face her. He felt his heart burn when he jumped off the branch. He slowly walked back, hands shoved into his pockets, back to the hospital. Fortunately for him, he met no one he knew. Unfortunately, just as he was sure that he would reach her without seeing anyone his path crossed with the Third Hokage.

"How are you, Kakashi?" he warmly asked.

"I'm fine, sir," he answered.

"Then what brings you to a wretched place such as the hospital?"

"I'm visiting a friend."

"Your mission was a success! I'm sorry for ever doubted you. I hope Anko hasn't been a burden."

"Not at all, sir. I highly recommend that you give her more serious missions," he encouragingly said.

"If you say so. I have a mission for you by the way," he said. "It's a one man mission," he pursed his lips. "Possibly S ranked."

His eye widened.

"I know," the man continued. "But it can only be done by one person and I think you're the man for the job."

He cleared his voice. "I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for a mission at the moment."

"Think about and come to my office if you feel like taking it up."

He looked as the old man walked away. He rubbed his chin. A new mission never hurt anyone, but would he want that while he had Anko to take care of. He hesitantly entered the hospital and walked towards her salon. The hallway was empty. It was getting close to twilight. He shouldn't tire her too much. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. Shizune, who was at the end of the hallway smiled proud of her friend. The whole room was draped in reddish hues from the crepuscular sky. Clouds were aflame.

"Hey," he heard her soft voice.

She was peacefully sitting smoothing down her covers. She pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail. She had her devilish grin in her lips. He nodded. She was going to be alright.

"Hi," he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing special," he shrugged.

"Took you long," she continued.

"Better later than never," he gave her a small smile.

"Busy with them reports, huh?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry about them. All taken care of," he assured her.

"Bummer," she said. "I wanted to participate. I was on the mission too, you know."

He snickered. "You sure were. The hospital record affirms it."

"Still, I'm crossed. Or should I be?" she looked at him. "Even Gemna came with his crutches to see me."

He sighed. "You make it so hard…"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," she smugly said.

He shook his head. "You're incorrigible."

"Never was any other way she said."

They locked gazes as the moments passed. Their heart beats mixed with the accurate sound of the seconds.

"Come here," she whispered.

He slowly walked up to her. He took a seat by her chair. She didn't say anything before cupping his cheeks and lovingly looking him in the eye.

"It's okay," she softly spoke. "I'm not going anywhere…"

She pulled down his mask. He closed is eyes. Her lips gently pressed against his. It was almost ghostly. He squeezed his eyes. He couldn't do it any longer. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips harder against hers. They started passionately kissing.

"Spend the night," she moaned between kisses.

"Okay," rushed back to capturing her lips.

The moments that passed were blissful. He felt happy and he felt safe. She fell asleep when the moon was high above the sky. He cupped her hand between his.

"Thank you," he kissed her warm fingers as a small tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

wow, I guess I'm almost done. Just one more chapter to go. Stay tuned in for the finale!


	14. Chapter 14

The chirp of annoying little birds woke her up that morning. She squeezed her eyes hoping to find some sort of sharp object to kill them with. She had no luck. Upon opening her eyes she found the salon was draped in the bright light coming from the sun. It hurt her eyes. She curiously looked around to find Kakashi. He wasn't there. She shrugged. He probably went for a shower and for a normal breakfast. She got up and tried standing. She slightly lost her balance she hadn't walked in a while, but successfully managed to get to the cafeteria. She found Genma eating at one table and decided to join him.

"Hey, long time no see," he waved.

"I know," she smiled. "You look pretty messed up."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he answered. "I heard they were letting you go home."

She smiled. "Yes. Today they're letting me go, but don't worry," she patted his shoulder. "You'll be out there and fighting in no time."

"I hope. You were pretty awesome."

"For real?" she asked in amazement.

"Of course, for real," he answered. "I can't wait to get a mission with you."

"Thanks," she scratched the back of her head. "So…what's been going on while I was sleeping?" she asked.

"I had been bed-ridden all this time so I barely know anything."

"What do you know then?"

He smirked. "I know that Kurenai happens to be an excellent cook. And I even got doubles because whenever she visited you were sleeping."

"Other than that?" she rolled her eyes.

"Gai is okay. He's a fast healer and Asuma and Tenzou are also fine. Are you interested in someone else?" he teasingly continued.

"No…" she looked away trying hard not to blush. "Should I be?"

"No, you really shouldn't," he looked at her.

"What?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"Give it a rest, Anko. You guys probably had your little fling, but seriously, you don't want to go there," he seriously said. "Not with Kakashi, at least."

"What do you know?" she scolded him.

"Trust me, I know a thing or two and you know he hasn't proven otherwise so…"

She got up and left. She wasn't in the mood to listen to his nasty comments. He didn't know anything.

She quietly waited in her salon for Shizune to do a final check-up before she was allowed to leave. It was getting close to lunch and Kakashi was still nowhere to be seen. Probably he took a nap. Last night's sleep wasn't the most comfortable for him.

"Okay, time to open these bandages," Shizune happily said as she entered the salon. "Give me your right hand, please."

"Hey, Shizune," she stared at how the medic started undoing the bandage.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Did anything happen while I was out?" she curiously asked.

"Well, as you can see Konoha didn't get attacked or anything. I don't think so. Anything in particular?"

"Did I have any guests?" she asked.

"Oh…" she thoughtfully said. "Kurenai used to come here every day and…she would talk to you."

"She would?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

Shizune nodded.

"How embarrassing…."

"What? I thought it was sweet!" Shizune said.

"Other than that?"

Shizune didn't know if she should tell her about Kakashi or not. She decided not to. It was his to tell.

"I think we're done here," she threw the dirty bandages in the bin. "You can go shower."

"Thanks,' she pulled on a hospital robe.

She liked the feeling of cool water going down her back. It helped her think. She remembered that evening when she and the boys played by the river. She had to write to the little boy soon. Kakashi was being late. They hadn't established a meeting time, but a good boyfriend would have been by her side ever since her waking hour. She narrowed her eyes. They weren't a couple, yet, although the kind of acted like one. She wouldn't know, of course, seeing that it was her first relationship of the sort. A part of her wanted him to be there. She didn't need the smooth romantic nothings. His presence would have been enough. As she wiped the water off, she thought that she should speak to him about their relationship to set things straight. Inviting him to her house was a splendid idea if only she knew how to cook.

To her delight, Kurenai was waiting for her with a set of fresh civilian clothes.

"Hey!" her friend gave her small hug. Anko couldn't remember the last time she was so affectionate.

"Hey, what's up with that?"

"You've been through a near death experience, shouldn't I be a little concerned?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't exaggerate," she said as she pulled on her stockings.

"Don't tell me not to exaggerate," Kurenai rolled her eyes. Anko stared at her.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Licking my wounds," she grinned. "And sewing…" she rolled her eyes.

Anko laughed.

"Hey, I sewed yours too!" she accusingly pointed at her.

"And I'll bet you sewed Asuma's too."

"That man's a baby," Kurenai crossed her arms.

"And you love being his mother."

"You're so mean!"

"Sorry… I guess I should stop saying these things since…well."

"What?"

"Since maybe I'm in a relationship too," she grinned.

"Really?" Kurenai curiously looked at her.

"Yeah…" Anko blushed. "With that prick Hatake."

"Are you sure?" Kurenai incredulously looked at her.

"Yes. We've grown close during the mission and he's not that scary guy you'd think he is."

"So do you love him?" she asked.

Anko didn't answer to that.

"I don't know, Anko…I wouldn't get my hopes," her friend said.

"Why would you say that?" Anko asked.

"I'm your friend," she said. "I wouldn't like to see you get hurt."

"I won't," she narrowed her eyes at her. "Thanks for the clothes. Catch you later," she left.

"Bye…" Kurenai bit her lower lip looking as her friend left.

Anko walked out of the hospital. The sun was high up on the sky and those damn birds were getting even more on her nerves. Judging by the mood she had, the sparrows should have been grateful that she didn't have any sharp objects at hand. She decided that she should stop by Kakashi's apartment and talk to him, schedule a dinner and other things. She was a bit nervous, but she was also confident when she knocked on the door. She knocked again. No answer came. She decided to knock one more time, but still no answer. She rubbed her chin. "Where could he be?"

She decided that maybe he was training. It was so him, she smirked to herself. She decided to go to the ramen stand for lunch since her stomach started growling.

"Hello, Anko," she heard Gai when she pulled the curtain.

"Hey, Gai," she took a seat on the stool next to him.

"So how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm great," she smiled. "And you?"

"Oh, fine…" he continued. "You know, I was wondering…now that you're doing good…perhaps you'd like to train sometime."

"Definitely!"

He was taken aback by her enthusiasm. "And then…I can treat to a round of dango…if you'll beat me."

She wrinkled her nose. "Listen, Gai, I'd love to, just don't get me wrong."

"Am I that bad?"

"No, it's just that well," she blushed. "Kakashi and I…" she rolled her eyes. "We've grown closer…"

"But then how are you going to date if he left?" Gai looked at her with confused eyes. "I thought there wasn't anything-"

"Wait, he left?" Anko asked.

"Y-yeah, this morning he accepted a new solo mission," Gai answered.

Anko felt tears coming to her eyes. "Did he, now?"

Gai bit his lower lip. "I thought you knew…"

"Well, why would he tell me? It's not like we were an item…It's not like…oh my God…how stupid I was…" she got up. "Sorry, Gai, but I have to go."

He got her by the wrist. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him with tears falling down her cheeks. "N-no…" she shook her head. "But I'm going to be."

He let her go and she walked away and kept walking until she reached her house and collapsed on her bed. That night she cried like she hadn't in a very long time, but the next morning she was up and early on the training ground fighting to get better.

* * *

Yes so this is the end. Like I said I wanted to be bitter-sweet. I'm going to add and Epilogue in a few days. Any thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks had passed since he's last seen her smile. It followed him wherever he went. He saw it on every face he face he met of every person he killed. It haunted him. It annoyed him that she was so close and that he couldn't be with her. He promised and he would keep his promise. He still remembered that night when he gazed at the sky and promised that he will never make her suffer again if only she survived. And so she did.

He knew very that he couldn't make her happy. He knew that he couldn't make any woman happy so he decided that he won't hurt the only woman he loves. He hadn't forgotten her smile. He used to dream it, but every time he saw it; it always seemed new and refreshing.

Even now, when he saw her leave Gai's apartment, her smile still made him feel peaceful and restless at the same time. He moved behind the door of his own apartment that was at the other end of the hallway so that she wouldn't see him. She was probably returning to her house at the edge of the village, hidden between the rich trees.

He had a tired look in his eyes. Gai sympathetically smiled in his direction as he closed the door. Kakashi rubbed his temples. He closed the door to his own apartment. His eyes fell on the woman sleeping in his bed. He shook his head. She was no Anko.

* * *

There you have it. The Epilogue. I'm still keeping it bitter-sweet. Maybe I'll write about them somewhere in the future. Anko won't be with Gai. It's more like a fling. Anyway. For you other manga fans, I'm going to try writing something for Paradise Kiss becasue there just aren't enough stories written for that fandom. See you later!

Rose


End file.
